Thinking
by MoonlightMystery13.3
Summary: The continuation of the drabble arc Unthinking (featured in When We Can't Say More, drabbles 26-35), Thinking begins a couple months after Chase loses his hearing from Kate's sonic scream. Suddenly, being nearly deaf the least of Chase's problems, and his family rushes to find him before it's too late. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! Y'all are amazing. :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! So, as I promised, this is the next part of Unthinking, that began as a drabble series. This is Thinking, and the last part, which I think will also be drabbles, will be Overthinking. Clever, huh? *crickets chirp* I thought so, anyway. As I said in the A/N of the drabble I posted earlier, my goal is to have this story completely done in a week, and I'm going to try really, really hard to meet that goal. So, this story will have somewhere in the neighborhood of seven or eight chapters.

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: I think I'll call this story a T overall, but this chapter's K.

Warnings: None

Remember, reviews are warm, delicious cookies, and I would love if you could bake me one real quick. *dissolves into a fluffy, cookie-hungry writer kitten*

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"Mr. Davenport?"

The man in question jumped, nearly ruining the delicate adjustment he was trying to make to the device before him. "Not now, Bree," he replied, trying his best not to snap, and only partially succeeding. "You know I'm working."

"I know, but I can't find Chase." Bree returned, concern in her dark eyes. "I've looked everywhere."

Donald Davenport straightened, directing his full attention to the girl in front of him. Two months, and a matter of days before, his son's hearing had been nearly completely taken in a tragic accident. Chase had dealt with it surprisingly well, after getting over the initial bitterness of the experience. Even so, Donald knew how painful it had been for him to stop going on missions, and train his students. Chase was confident and headstrong, used to being a leader, and has felt useless as a result of his injury. The likelihood of his youngest just having squirreled himself in some cubby to study or think was high, but it was possible that he was having a problem, and didn't want to ask for help, in which case, there was cause for concern. Bree could almost always find him, whatever the case, and Donald knew she wouldn't have disturbed him if she hadn't been truly worried about her little brother.

He stood. "Alright. Let's see if we can't find him."

The two walked over to the command central, just as the hydraloop returned with a whoosh. The doors opened to reveal Adam and Leo, deep in conversation. Dressed in civilian clothes instead of academy uniforms, the two had clearly just come from the mainland. Despite the enthusiasm of their conversation, both looked stressed. They abruptly stopped their conversation upon seeing Mr. Davenport and Bree.

Leo recovered first, his signature grin flashing onto his face. "Hey, Big D. You're looking well today."

Normally, Davenport would have played along, and allowed himself to be temporarily distracted, but he was already worried about Chase, and had a feeling his other boys' apprehensiveness had something to do with it.

"I look well every day," Davenport said, lulling Leo into a false sense of security, and then dropping the bombshell on him. "Would either of you happen to know where Chase is? We can't seem to find him around here, and I know he's been wanting to visit the mainland, but I specifically told him not to."

Leo sighed, deflating. "Yeah," he began, "about that. He asked if he could come with us, and he's been doing so well, Adam and I didn't see any reason to say no. Chase has been through so much lately, and you know it's been hard on him. We decided it couldn't really hurt anything to take him."

Davenport opened his mouth to explain everything that could have gone wrong with that idea, but then closed it again, because a more pressing problem had occurred to him. "That's all very well, but where is Chase now?"

Leo glanced over at Adam for support, and Adam immediately moved forward to stand slightly in front of Leo, redirecting Davenport's attention. "Chase was enjoying the library so much, that when it was time for us to leave, he said he wasn't done. I have classes to teach, and we couldn't convince Chase to come back with us, so we came back. We made him promise to be back in an hour or two."

Adam's careful placement was not uncalled for. Davenport's face went red. "WHAT?" He snapped. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is? How much trouble he could get into there?"

Leo was staying miraculously calm. "Of course we do, but what else could we have done? It's not like he actually could have dragged him back, not without losing his trust completely. Plus, the students are waiting. We figured the best solution was to come back, and send back someone else to get him."

Davenport took a deep, deep breath, and then another. Concern for Chase was overpowered by calm and reason. "Of course. Sorry, guys," Davenport told Adam and Leo. "Get to your classes. I'll take it from here."

They nodded. "Let us know when he gets here?" Adam asked, rare vulnerability showing through.

"Of course," Davenport agreed.

The boys ran off to their respective classes, and Davenport turned to Bree. "Do you know which library they were talking about? Where it is?"

Bree concentrated, staring off into the distance for a moment. Then she nodded slowly. "I think so. I have a pretty good guess, anyway. The boys usually go to a gaming shop and a coffee place in the same block when they go to the mainland. Chase tends to slip off to the library across the park for a while, if he goes with them. I'll look there first, and if I don't find him, then I'll come back and ask Adam and Leo which library he was at."

"Sounds good," Davenport confirmed, handing Bree an earpiece. "Wear this at all times, you know the drill."

Bree rolled her eyes a little as she put on the earpiece. "Don't I though," she said, slight sarcasm coloring her tone, before she became more serious again. "Am I good to go?"

Davenport nodded. "Good luck. Be careful."

Bree smiled reassuringly. "Be back in a minute." She stepped into the hydrolift, the doors closed, and it whooshed off to the mainland. Davenport stared after her for a moment, then shook himself out of his stupor. Bree would find Chase. She said she would be back in a minute, and but realistically, it would probably take her far less than that to search the library.

Which was why when three minutes had passed, and Bree still hadn't appeared, Davenport's stomach dropped out from beneath him. Now two of his kids were missing, and he gripped the control panel hard, just trying to stop the panic rushing through him. He would find them.

He just had to.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello, all. There's a rant at the bottom, if anyone feels like reading it.

THANK YOU to **T.F. Crosby,** **Pink-Libra-Girl,** **malfoyravenclaw555,** and **Brentinator** for kindly feeding me cookies. :3 Having immediate and positive feedback made writing the next chapter a whole lot easier. Much love, guys.

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: I think I'll call this story a T overall, but this chapter's K.

Warnings: None

If you have a minute... *the hungry writer kitten looks hopefully for more cookies* They would be much appreciated.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :D**

* * *

Davenport sat there for a moment, panicking. Then he laughed shakily, and picked up a com. He still had Bree on radio contact, obviously. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, but the constant stress of the past couple months must have been catching up with him.

"Bree?" He called over the radio. "Everything okay?"

A breathless voice responded. "Yeah, sorry, Mr. Davenport. I'm just trying to be thorough, triple checking everywhere. I still haven't found Chase anywhere, and the woman I talked to said she hadn't seen him. I'll ask at the other desk, and then I'll come back."

"Alright," Davenport responded, clearing his throat to release the last of the panic. "That sounds like a good plan. If you can't find him there, we'll figure out something else."

"I know," Bree responded, with little enthusiasm. Davenport knew why. He wanted Bree to find Chase right now, and make an end to it just as much as she did. Chase could take care of himself, but right now, his loss of hearing made him vulnerable to enemies, to society in general. Chase's super intelligence and incredible determination wouldn't be enough to completely combat that.

"Mr. Davenport?"

He shook himself out of his thoughts. "Yes?"

Bree sounded defeated. "The other librarians say they haven't seen him either, and I've looked everywhere here several times over."

Davenport sighed slightly, but nodded. "Alright, Bree. You did your best. Come on back, and we'll make something work."

"Will do."

L_*_R

Just as Bree was about to superspeed away, a woman called out to her. Surprised, Bree turned. The librarian walking up to her had mousy hair, and bright, intelligent eyes behind sparkly red glasses. Judging by the half-eaten sandwich in her hand, she had been in the middle of eating lunch.

"You were looking for that polite young man that was here earlier?" She asked, looking Bree up and down.

"Yes, please," Bree said, hope reigniting within her. "He's my brother, and he sort of ran off." Something kind in the woman's face prompted Bree to explain a little more than necessary. "He was feeling cooped up in our house, and came out here, which would be fine-"

"Only now you can't find him," the librarian finished for her with a nod and a smile. "I was exactly the same way at his age. My parents always pushed me to be studying, when all I wanted to do was get out and do my thing. They never knew where I was. I must say, it's interesting to be on the looking end rather than the running." The woman looked keenly into Bree's face, and became more serious. "But something else is going on, isn't it?"

Bree nodded, and the woman bit her lip. "Would you like to come into my office a minute and talk about it? I'll tell you what I can, of course, but sometimes it just helps to spill your problems to a stranger. I'm Julie, by the way."

Bree had been taught not to talk to people outside her family, for fear of spilling her secret. But now, her secret was out, known to the world, and she needed to talk to someone. Her family was all caught up in the same thing, and she didn't want to seem like she was complaining when they were all suffering. So, Bree went against her instincts, and sent Julie a smile. "That sounds great, thanks. I'll just go grab a drink first."

Walking quickly over to the water fountain, Bree tapped her com. Immediately, Mr. Davenport's voice issued forth. "Bree? Where are you?"

"Still at the library. I might have a lead, but I need to turn off the com. It'll be back on in ten minutes tops, okay? It's just too distracting trying to have two conversations at the same time."

Davenport hesitated, clearly not liking it, but gave the okay. "Ten minutes," he reminded her.

"10 minutes," Bree repeated faithfully, and tapped the com off. Pasting a smile back on her face, she walked over to meet Julie, who ushered her into a cozy little room full of books and poofy armchairs. The walls were crowded with quirky art and inspirational messages. Julie ignored the desk, and instead led Bree over to a couple armchairs facing one another.

"Tea?" Julie asked as Bree sat.

"Sure," the teen responded, looking around the room with interest. She hadn't been in many workplaces that weren't science related, and she liked Julie's organized clutter, and obvious delight in her profession. Despite doing typical librarian things, Julie still managed to avoid being a cliche, an impressive feat, especially to the teen girl who had spent much of her life trying to fit in and still be an individual.

Julie interrupted Bree's thoughts with a steaming mug of mint tea, and a small bottle of honey. "Why don't you start, and then I'll give you my side of it all?" She said, as she sat down across from Bree. "If you wouldn't mind telling me, then it might be good for you to explain what's going on. You seem stressed, and I'm guessing you've been bottling up your emotions. It's healthy to uncork them every once in awhile, you know."

Bree looked at the woman, slightly sideways. "Are you sure you're a librarian, Julie, and not a psychiatrist?"

Julie laughed. "No, definitely a librarian. I've just worked with a lot of teens, and tend to be pretty observant." She looked at Bree expectantly, ready to be attentive to whatever she said.

The teenager sighed, and gripped the warm mug comfortingly. "I'm really not sure where to start, but I'll give it a try. My brother's name is Chase, and he's a year younger than I am. A couple months ago, Chase was in an accident," Bree continued, choosing her words carefully so s not to give away that there was anything abnormal about the whole thing. Sure, her bionic secret was known to the world, but she liked Julie. It was nice to have someone just see her as a normal teenager instead of a bionic hero. "He lost most of his hearing. He's been incredible about it, honestly. I don't think I could have handled it nearly as well as he has. Chase can actually function pretty well, between the lipreading and sign language. My dad doesn't like him to be out on his own, but Chase hates being shadowed constantly. My other brothers came in here to try to convince him to come back, but he wouldn't. They had somewhere to be, so my dad sent me over. He's busy too," Bree hastily tacked on, realizing after a moment that it was decidedly odd for the parent not to come in the situation. "And so here I am, but I haven't seen him anywhere either. Can you help me?"

Julie nodded slowly. "I think so. Your brother came in several hours ago. I thought he seemed nervous, because his eyes were darting all over the place, but that may have just been to compensate for the lack of hearing."

"Or a combination of both," Bree chimed in, and Julie nodded.

"Still," she continued," he responded to my good morning with a smile and a nod, and vanished into the nonfiction section. About a half hour ago, two other boys came in, who I guess were your other brothers, and I saw them talking. Then the other two left, and about five minutes later, so did your brother. He was walking quickly, and set a pile of books on the counter with a hurried apology, but didn't check them out. I think he was trying to catch up the other two." Julie leaned back in her chair with a tiny shrug. "That's all I have."

A sick feeling settled in Bree's stomach. "Hang on, you think he was trying to catch up to them?"

"It sure looked that way," Julie affirmed. "He walked quickly off in the same direction after them."

Bree summoned a smile from somewhere deep within her. "Okay, thank you. I'm guessing he just missed them, or took the train home instead of a cab." She stood. "I better get home, to make sure."

Julie looked like she wasn't entirely convinced by this abrupt exit, but stood as well. "Alright," she said, taking Bree's mug. "Let me know how it turns out, please?"

Bree nodded, mumbled a 'thank you' for the tea, and escaped as quickly as possible out of the office. As she walked out, she vaguely registered seeing Julie walk over to the desk of nervous looking young woman typing on a computer that looked too big for her. "How are you, Annmarie?" Julie was saying. "Taken your lunch break yet?"

Bree felt a twinge of remorse for running out on Julie. She seemed like a genuinely good, kind person who cared for the people around her. She pushed the remorse aside, after a moment, and tapped the com on.

"Mr. Davenport? I have news, and it's not good."

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. And now, the rant:

Have you guys ever been sitting, quietly minding your own business as you write a story, when BAM! An OC sudden bursts out of nowhere, and takes over the entire chapter? This chapter was originally meant to be much shorter, but then Julie happened. Don't get me wrong, I really love her, but goodness, was she annoying! It was so hard trying to work her into the plot I already had. Still, I think she'll pay off in the end.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, everyone! This story is certainly coming- slowly but surely. :) And look, I'm updating on time! I'm actually pretty proud of that.

 **T.F. Crosby,** **Pink-Libra-Girl,** **malfoyravenclaw555,** **Brentinator,** thanks so much for all the cookies, I really enjoyed them. I also appreciate the sympathy in regard to Julie's coup. Nice to know I'm not alone in having pushy characters.

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: I think I'll call this story a T overall, but this chapter's K.

Warnings: None, for the one.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"Mr. Davenport? I have news, and it's not good."

Donald Davenport swallowed, hard. The part of him didn't want to know, would rather stay in hopeful ignorance. But the rest of him needed to know what was going on, good or not. He licked his suddenly dry lips, and spoke strongly. "Come on back, and I'll have you debrief then."

"Right. See you in a minute."

"See you," Davenport echoed absently, and set himself to frantic pacing and pointless system checks to occupy himself until Bree came back. The moment the hydraloop's doors opened, though, he whirled around to focus on them. Out stepped Bree, looking more tired than she had when she'd left, just over a half hour before. Still, she managed a strained smile.

"Hi," she said, collapsing into a seat. "Anything come up on your end while I was gone?"

Davenport shook his head. "No, nothing concrete. I have a couple ideas, but they'll take time. What about you?"

"I talked to one of the librarians, and she said that Chase had, in fact, been at that library. Spent a couple hours there happily browsing." Davenport huffed silent laugh; even though he hadn't wanted Chase there in the first place, and was terrified for his youngest, he was still glad Chase had been having fun.

Bree continued. "She confirmed that Adam and Leo had come in, and Chase hadn't left with them. Then though, she said only five or so minutes later, Chase was running out, presumably to catch up with them, because he'd thought better of it. He ran out without checking out the mountain of books he'd found, and that was the last she saw of him."

Davenport leaned back until he met the desk behind him. Five minutes would have been easily enough time for Chase to catch up with the others, if the librarian had interpreted his actions correctly. An unwelcome thought occurred to him: Could it have been that, instead of trying to catch his brothers up, Chase had actually been running out of the library panicked about how angry refusing to come back with the others would make him, Donald Davenport? That Chase hadn't been running home, but somewhere else entirely? Donald's first reaction was to dismiss the thought, because Chase was typically much more level-headed than that, braver, too. Usually, no matter how angry he thought his father would be, Chase would much rather come back and face the music.

But these weren't usual times, and Donald had been harsher than usual with the boy, terrified that Chase was going to push his luck too far while handicapped, and end up badly injured, or dead. Maybe a combination of the near constant stress he'd been under, coupled with the added stress and adrenaline of being in the real world for the first time without his hearing, and the knowledge of Davenport's wrath had made him snap, act irrationally, and run off. He hadn't come back, after all, and had quickly fled the place he knew his family knew he'd been.

"Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, hesitantly, breaking into his thoughts. "Do you have an idea?"

Davenport paused, wondering whether or not to involve Bree in the theory, that may very well be incorrect. Then, he spoke, as gently as he could. "Bree, do you think it's possible that Chase might not have been trying to come back with Adam and Leo?"

Bree frowned, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you think Chase might have been running away from us rather than towards us?"

Comprehension dawned on Bree's face, closely followed by denial. "No." She said, shortly. "I don't. Chase is too loyal to just run off without us. He's our leader, not just on missions, all the time. Even if he wanted to go, he wouldn't leave us. No way."

Davenport nodded, but wasn't convinced. "I know, but think about it, Bree. He wouldn't leave if he thought we needed him, but he might not think we do. He's not mentoring, not going on missions, not really doing anything he used to."

"But that doesn't mean we need him any less!" Bree almost snapped, shooting up out of her chair.

"Of course not," Davenport soothed. "But he might not see it that way."

Bree shook her head, crossing her arms. "No. I can't believe that Chase would leave. He's in trouble, Mr. Davenport, I know he is. We have to help him."

"We will, I promise." _Whether he wants us to or not_ , Donald added mentally. "I just need you to be prepared for the possibility that Chase might not have been taken, that he took off himself, okay?"

Bree nodded reluctently, but still looked entirely unconvinced. Donald wasn't sure which of them he wanted to be right. He certainly didn't want Chase to be in a hospital somewhere, because he'd rushed into the street, or had run into an enemy. On the other, he didn't want his son thinking that he had to be running from his own family. Still, it was a question that had to be answered.

"Why don't you try calling his cell phone, while I look for his GPS signal? See if he'll talk to you."

Bree nodded, pulling out her phone. She walked over to the other side of the room to make the call in relative privacy. Seeing her on the phone reminded Donald that his own brother probably had no idea what was going on. Donald pulled out Douglas's number on his phone, and hit call. After several rings, an irritable voice answered.

"What now, Donny? You know I'm busy."

"I know," Donald returned, seriously. "But you'll want to hear this. Chase went with Adam and Leo to the mainland, and hasn't come back. We don't know if he ran off voluntarily, or if he was taken. Bree's calling him now, but I could use your help up here."

For a moment, there was only silence on the other end. Then, Douglas answered, just as seriously. "I'm on my way."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter didn't explain where Chase is yet, or why he's there, but it'll come! I promise it'll be in the next chapter. :)

Cookies are tasty. Just saying. ;)


	4. 3 and A Half: The Chapter That Isn't

A/N: This isn't meant to be a real chapter, obviously. Nothing really happens. But it was stuff I'd meant to put in the last chapter, and forgotten to. The next one, the _real_ chapter will have the information you're waiting for in it. :)

No real intro, because this isn't a real chapter, so go, **make people smile** , and read on.

* * *

And he was, faster than Bree got off the phone. Donald couldn't help but wonder how many laws of physics his brother had broken to make that happen. His brother was pale and haggard, clearly short on sleep and patience. Donald couldn't really blame Douglas, though, because he knew that he'd been working nearly around the clock on the problem of Chase's hearing. A temporary fix would have been easy to produce, but they had wanted something permanent, if his body didn't repair itself soon. Now, though, they had a bigger problem.

"What do you have so far?" Douglas asked, hoarsely. He walked over to join his brother by the computers and control panel, running over everything with keen eyes.

"Not much beyond what I told you. Adam and Leo spent the morning on the mainland, like they said they were planning to. Chase went with them, but wasn't ready to leave when they were, so stayed. They came back, told me, and I sent Bree out after him. She met a librarian that said she'd seen him run out of the library a couple minutes after Adam and Leo left. She thought he was trying to catch up with them, but I'm not entirely sure. I think he might have taken off on his own. Right now, though, it doesn't really matter if he's staying out on his own, or if he's in trouble. We have to find him regardless."

Douglas shook his head. "No, it makes all the difference. Of course, either way, we want to find him, but the important difference between those is where to look. If it's Chase running, we'll need a different approach than if it's someone holding him."

At that point, Bree walked back over to them, frowning. "I only got an answerng machine," she said. "No answer."

The Davenport brothers nodded grimly. "We better check his GSP," Donald commented, nodding towards the screen above them. Douglas went to the keyboard, and began to type furiously. Donald opened his mouth to protest, and then shut it again without saying a word. Now was not to time to be petty about who was using what equipment. There would be time for bickering after they got his son back.

"There," Douglas said, pointing at the screen with visible relief. Donald relaxed, letting some of the stress roll off him. There was Chase's signal, pulsing strongly on the screen, clear plain. Chase knew about it, and how to disable it, so if he was running, it wouldn't have been there. If their enemy was anyone who knew anything about bionics, or Adam, Bree and Chase at all, they would probably either know about the signal, or easily find it, and block it. The signal wasn't coming from a hospital, either, calming another of Donald's fears. It was coming from a picnic area in from of a pond, surrounded by garden and trees. A quiet, peaceful place, probably chosen to calm down in. Donald cleared his throat, and looked at the coordinates.

"Bree," He said, quietly. "I've sent you the coordinates. Go bring him home."

With a grin, Bree shot away. Donald looked after her for a moment, before turning back to his brother. Douglas stood, leaning forward on the cyber desk, head bowed, the picture of exhausted relief. Donald walked over, and gently clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder, silently sharing in the relief and release of worry. For a moment, everything was still and peaceful.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter was going to have more content in it, but honestly, I ran out of steam. More answers tomorrow; this will have to be enough for now.

Thank you for ALL the reviews, everyone, especially for those for chapter 3.5. I honestly didn't expect any feedback for that except something along the lines of HURRYUPWHEREISOURCHAPTER?! but you guys are much nicer than that. Thanks, **malfoyravenclaw555** , **T.F. Crosby** , and **Pink-Libra-Girl**. Love to you all!

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: I think I'll call this story a T overall, but this chapter's K+ or so.

Warnings: Starting to get darker, guys. So, ink.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Adam's been scared before, of course, deathly afraid. But he's not sure he's ever been as scared as right then, when he's sitting on a chair, watching Donald and Douglas whirling around doing their techy magic and still coming up with nothing, with Bree on one side and Leo on the other, both silent and scared.

He's never been so scared, even earlier, when Chase was first declared missing, because then, they hadn't been sure if he was really in trouble. But now, they certainly were.

A week.

Seven days.

168 hours.

It's not usually what Adam would think of as a long time. A week in his mind is only a collection of meals, a handful of training sessions, a couple quiet hours off to himself, or spent with his family, and maybe, depending on the week, a non-training activity with his students. It usually flashes past in the blink of an eye.

Not this week.

This week has been nothing but worry, nothing but guilt, nothing but sitting, sitting, sitting, waiting for something to happen or be done, nothing but thinking about all the possibilities, all the things that might be going wrong. Nothing but time dragging past, kicking and screaming, all claws dug in.

He closes his eyes, and thinks back to the last moment of peace they knew...

He and Leo had finished their class, and run into command central, anxious to hear if Chase was back yet. They found Donald and Douglas standing together in front of a screen, sharing a rare moment of vulnerability. Both were standing over the cyberdesk, leaning over it, and Donald's hand was resting on Douglas's shoulder. Adam cleared his throat to announce their presence, small smirk on his face, but neither brother looked embarrassed. Donald just patted Douglas's shoulder, and straightened, turning to face Adam and Leo. He was smiling, and his eyes were tired, but dancing. Adam grinned in response.

"You found him?" He asked, sharing an excited look with Leo. "He's okay?"

As an answer, Donald nodded towards the screen on the wall above them. On it, Chase's GPS signal burned brightly, strong and clear. Everyone heaved a mutual sigh of relief.

Then, of course, the signal winked out.

Donald's eyes went dark. He said a single, urgent word. " _Douglas._ "

Douglas looked up, and panic gleefully surged up to reclaim his face. "No, no, no," he chanted, seemingly without even noticing he was doing so. His fingers flew over the keyboard, pulling up charts, and lines of code without the slightest hesitation. Douglas moved feverishly, while the rest of the room existed in a frozen hush.

The whoosh of the hydraloop returning shattered that stillness, and Bree shot out. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were wild, wide and panicked. "He's not there!" She cried. "Not anywhere near there. I looked. I looked everywhere!"

Adam broke out of his stupor, and he moved to his sister, who practically collapsed in his arms. He sat, guiding her to the floor, and Leo came to sit on her other side. He put an arm around her, as she broke, crying into Adam's shoulder. "I just- We were going to find him. He was there! They said- And I'd already run out to be disappointed once, and Chase... Chase is gone."

Adam, after some rummaging in his many pockets, found a small package of tissues, and handed them to Bree, earning a watery smile. "Thanks," she sniffled, blowing her nose, and wiping away her tears. Leo bravely volunteered to carry the tissues to the garbage, in an overly dramatic heroic fashion which made Bree laugh. When they were all calmer, and had steeled themselves they turned their attention back to the screen above them.

While they'd been focused elsewhere, the Davenport brothers had not been idle. Each had a keyboard, and they were exchanging clipped phrases and sentences that made no sense to the teens, but seemingly did to them. Probably computer gobbledygook. Geek speak. Adam clenched his jaw, stung by the sudden thought, ' _Chase would probably understand it.'_

All at once, the signal reappeared on the screen. Adam, Leo, and Bree all gave quiet cheers, but the brothers Davenport looked at each other in confusion, as if they were saying, ' _I didn't do that, you?_ '

Then another flashing dot followed the first, and another, and another, until the small screen was one mass of pulsating golden light. Douglas, face grim, pressed several buttons, and zoomed out on the map. He squinted at it, and then zoomed out some more. There was an audible snap as Donald's jaw clicked shut, clearly understanding what his brother was getting at, despite the three teens still being mystified. He tapped Douglas's shoulder to get his attention, and pointed something out in a low voice. Douglas nodded, and adjusted his typing accordingly. The zoom continued going out, until Donald stopped it, with an uncharacteristically rough click on his keyboard. Words became distinguishable on the screen.

STOP LOOKING

Donald took a deep breath, and turned to his brother. "Can you hop onto that frequency?"

Douglas nodded, clicking away on his respective keyboard, before spitting out a terse, "Got it." He stood aside to give his brother room, and Donald nodded his thanks.

Donald typed, "WHY?"

The lights on the screen rearranged themselves, and Donald had to fiddle with the zoom again to make the new words clear.

I HAVE HIM.

Donald clenched his fists on top of the desk. "Can you track that?" He asked his brother, false calm in his voice.

"On it," Douglas replied, voice strained.

Donald nodded, and typed into his box. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

The answer came almost at once: NOT IMPORTANT.

Donald growled wordlessly, but glanced over to his brother, as if to reassure himself there was a point to the whole thing. He took a deep breath.

"WHO ARE YOU?"

I CAN'T TELL YOU THAT YET. BUT IT'LL COME TO YOU, IF YOU JUST THINK ABOUT IT.

Another frustrated growl from Donald. "WHAT KIND OF ANSWER IS THAT?"

A FAIR ONE. BUT I'LL DO YOU ONE BETTER: WHERE DID YOU GO TO THINK?

Donald viciously bit his lip, clearly close to snapping. But he managed to keep it together, somehow. "NEVER MIND. HOW DO WE KNOW YOU REALLY HAVE WHAT WE'RE LOOKING FOR?"

I HAVE CONTROL OF THIS SIGNAL, DON'T I?

"WHILE IMPRESSIVE, THAT'S NOT PROOF."

FAIR POINT. CHASE IS WITH ME, AND I CAN PROVE IT.

Donald swallowed, hard. "How're we coming over there?" He asked Douglas.

"Pretty close, I think..." Douglas replied, never taking his eyes off his screen.

Donald nodded and turned back to his own. "HOW?"

CHASE CAN'T HEAR. HE CAME FROM THE LIBRARY. HIS EYES SEEM BROWN, BUT ARE ACTUALLY HAZEL UP CLOSE. HE HAS A NOTE IN HIS POCKET FROM ONE LEO D. REMINDING HIM OF A CHESS SIMAL.

There was absolute silence in the room. They could've heard a pin drop.

"He's really been taken," Donald muttered, before spinning to face his brother. "Douglas?" He asked, desperately. He was interrupted by words flashing onto the screen.

AND TELL YOUR BROTHER TO STOP TRYING TO FOLLOW THIS FREQUENCY. IT'S JUST A COVER ANYWAY.

Douglas's shoulders sagged. He spoke without turning around. "Don... I'm sorry. This signal isn't going anywhere but in circles."

"I know," Donald said hoarsely. He looked drained, pale and scared. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He typed again.

I ALREADY HAVE WHAT I WANT. LET'S TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU WANT. IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR SON ALIVE AGAIN, STOP LOOKING FOR ME. IF I FIND ANYTHING THAT LEADS BACK TO YOU, CHASE IS DEAD.

"IF YOU HURT HIM, I WILL END YOU."

REALLY? WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN FIND ME? PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH. GOODBYE, DAVENPORT. REMEMBER WHAT I SAID, OR CHASE WILL FEEL THE CONSEQUENCES.

Then, the screen went dark.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello, all! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the one that explains exactly what the heck is going on. Enjoy. :)

Special thanks to **malfoyravenclow555** , and **Pink-Libra-Girl** for reviewing the last chapter! I really, really appreciate it. **malfoy** , this chapter will answer your question. :) And **Pink** , thanks! I'm pretty proud of them. :D

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: This chapter is a solid T, guys. We've gotten to the dark bit.

Warnings: Violence, whump, angst. Nothing too terribly bad, but the villain's mean, just warning y'all.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

It feels weird typing that after a warning about how dark this is going to be. Oh, well.

* * *

Everyone had worked frantically, the entire week, covertly trying to figure out who they were up against, but there was nothing to find. The only hint was the one the villain had given them: That Donald should know them, if he thought about where he went to think. Donald had looked at it a thousand different ways, and still couldn't make any of it, and neither could Douglas.

Meanwhile, Leo and Adam couldn't help but feel guilty. Chase wouldn't have been on the mainland to be ambushed if they hadn't taken him with them. That made it at least partially their fault, no matter what anyone else said.

Adam sighed, checking his watch. It was an hour after he would usually eat lunch, and he'd barely noticed. None of them really wanted to leave the control center, hoping for news of one sort or another. The students had been very understanding, and Bree, Adam, and Donald had established temporary mentors and practice groups to keep them busy in the meantime. Donald and Douglas had each claimed a console, and worked in tandem to find any useful information, or plan of action. They hadn't come up with much, just surveillance camera footage of the abduction. Chase hadn't even seen them coming, hadn't had time to use any of the amazing abilities that could have saved him. It made Adam sick to see, his ridiculously thoughtful younger brother jumped, knocked unconscious, and literally thrown into the back of a plateless van. He never should have brought his little brother with him, put him in that position.

Adam knew he'd never forgive himself for that, not until they got Chase back safe and sound.

Maybe not even then.

At that moment, the map on Douglas's screen, the one up on the wall, flickered, fizzled, and died. Everyone stared silently at it for several moments in confusion.

"Localized power outage?" Douglas hazarded, almost shrugging. Donald opened his mouth to answer, but then the screen buzzed back to life, and an answer wasn't necessary. Because, standing on the screen was a well-known figure, easily identifiable as-

"Chase!" Bree exclaimed, echoed by rest. There the youngest bionic stood, looking more or less alright. His face was set, and his hair was shorter than usual. Instead of the civilian clothes he'd been wearing when taken, he wore something that looked something like his mission suit, a form-fitting jumpsuit made out of an unfamiliar material. It seemed almost to be made up of large, black, scales.

Donald's quick eyes noted the lines of stress and fatigue in his son's face, along with a lack of the lively spark of humor that usually lived in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Donald asked, moving to the front of the group, so Chase could lipread better. "Are you hurt?"

Chase's mask of stoicism crumbled, and a lost look came into his eyes. "Guys..." His words were cut off as he flinched backwards, pain clear on his face.

"Chase!" Adam yelled, along with his siblings.

"Are you alright, Chase? Chase?" Donald nearly yelled. Douglas just stood, lips pressed hard together.

Chase stood there, eyes closed, not answering his family's flood of concern.

"Now, now," A suave voice spilled from off screen. "We talked about this." A handsome, middle-aged man strode on camera. His hair was thick and luxurious, a middle brown, and his eyes were also a warm brown, bright and lively. He was impeccably dressed in a dark suit and shoes. The man would have been handsome, if his face had been softer. As it was, he called to mind a well-dressed shark, predatory instinct oozing out of every inch of him.

Chase stiffened as the man approached, and, as they finally got a proper look at him, so did Donald and Douglas Davenport. Adam noticed that Chase never took his eyes off the man, and instantly hated the slimeball. Behind him, Douglas breathed a single word, full of loathing: "Templeton."

The man smiled, showing perfect, blindingly white teeth, too bright to be real. "I see you remember me. Good. I'm rather disappointed you didn't realize before." He almost pouted. "I even gave you a hint."

Donald closed his eyes, nodded resignedly. "School. Where we went to think. We went to school together."

"Bingo, Donald. Your children look confused, though. I'm hurt that you've never told them about me."

Leo looked at the man warily. He leaned over to Donald. "This isn't another dad/uncle/creator you forgot to mention, is it?"

Donald huffed an almost laugh, and Leo grinned a little in triumph. Donald had barely smiled since this whole thing had begun. "No, thankfully. Terrence Templeton went to school with Douglas and I. He was in our social circle, and his and our parents were great friends. We were close enough, one upon a time, that he was one of the original partners that helped to get Davenport Industries started."

"Indeed," Templeton hissed, expression suddenly murderous. "Then you betrayed me, and threw me out of the company."

Donald continued as if Templeton hadn't spoken. "Then he began to get unstable, proposing ridiculous and evil ideas. We had to dismiss him, and send him to get some help. He escaped from the mental facility his family sent him to, and hasn't been seen since. Until now." Donald took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, glaring at the screen. "What do you want, Templeton?"

Templeton grinned again, going from storm to sun in the blink of an eye. "Why, Donald," he said, jovially, clapping a hand on Chase's shoulder. Chase flinched, and Adam growled, older brotherly instincts roaring. He barely resisted punching the screen to pieces. Meanwhile, Templeton was going on. "I already have everything I want, as I already told you."

Donald remained calm. Barely. "Would you elaborate, please?" He asked, through gritted teeth.

"Of course," Templeton acquiesced, as if bestowing a great favor. "I wanted revenge on you, for throwing me out of the company I helped create. Then, I realized I won't live forever, and I began to look for an apprentice. While I was looking into the former, I found the latter. I discovered you, and your pet projects, your bionic children, and that one had super intelligence, with all sorts of delightful toys attached. I wanted it, so I took it, thus creating the perfect revenge in the process." Templeton tightened his grip on Chase's shoulder. He surveyed Chase with satisfaction, as though the boy were a particularly interesting piece of art. "And, of course, improved it, while I was at it."

Donald lost it. "Chase is not an it, Templeton! He's not a tool for your own gain, he's a person. And if you hurt him, I swear to you, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you!"

Templeton smiled, charmingly. "Then I guess you'll have to kill me," he said easily, completely unfazed by Donald's outburst. His expression shifted again, to one of slight disgust. "Did you really name him Chase?"

"Yes, not that it's relevant," Donald growled back. "What do you mean, I'll have to kill you?"

"Because I hurt him," Templeton said, casually, as if discussing the weather. "He's not very cooperative, you know," he complained, slightly plaintively. "You didn't train him very well." Templeton shook his head. "Honestly, though, I guess I could a name like Chase from a man who doesn't really think about names, but just sticks his name on everything he invents. Chase, the huntsman, the dweller of the hunting ground, the hunt. Not exactly a good name for the smart one, huh, Donald? Much better for the fast one, I think." Templeton laughed. "Though, I guess it is an appropriate name now. You are, after all, hunting for him." He laughed again at his own joke. "Still, though, I think he could use a new name, now that he's mine."

"He's not yours!" Douglas yelled angrily. He was ignored.

Templeton posed- that was the only word for it- and tapped his chin with a perfectly manicured hand. "Something polished," he murmured, walking around to stand almost between Chase and the camera. "Something significant, for that brilliant mind of his. Nothing too exotic, though..."

Over Templeton's left shoulder, Adam could see Chase's set face, focused on giving nothing away. But to someone who knew him as well as Adam did, fear could be seen behind those eyes, and a tiny smile, almost as if Chase was saying, ' _can you believe this guy?_ '. Adam knew Chase was brave, stronger than he seemed, and through his terror for his little brother, Adam couldn't help but feel a rush of respect. It was amazing that Chase could be anything but terrified, could be thinking about anything but himself. Then again, that was precisely what made Chase so special, beyond the bionics. It was just who he was.

"I've got it, I think," Templeton proclaimed, after a moment. "I'll call him Tancred, thoughtful one, well thought, learned counsel. Far more fitting, for someone of his talents." He turned back to the camera, grinning, bouncing on the balls of his feet, gleefully. "I like it."

Then, all at once, his face grew stormy, and Donald checked himself. He'd been about to scream about how this madman couldn't just abduct and rename his son, and treat him like a tool to be used. He could see Templeton was getting serious, and the man was dangerous. He was thoroughly mad, of course, but he was also brilliant. He was insane, not stupid.

"Now, to business," Templeton said silkily, dangerously. He took a couple purposeful steps towards the camera, taking up more of it, suddenly huge and imposing. "You'll be seeing Tancred again, but he's not yours anymore. He's mine. I own him. I put a block on his chip, picking and choosing which abilities I let him control, and which I control." Templeton pulled on a chain around his neck, and pulled out a sleek, flat box. He pressed a button on the side to reveal a remote control, grinning nastily. "As I said, he's mine."

Douglas cursed quietly beside Adam, and Adam found himself agreeing. His little brother had been turned into a tool, a thing to be used, and his soul screamed in outrage.

"He's a handy little tool. Still, Donald, he was broken when I got him. Damaged. He couldn't hear."

It took a moment for the past tense to sink in.

"Hang on," Douglas interrupted, pushing past his brother to stand at the front of the group, hope igniting in his eyes. "You restored his hearing?"

Templeton sniffed. "Of course I did. He'd hardly be much use without it. Say hello, Tancred."

"Hello," Chase said, quietly, slight smile tugging at his lips despite the situation, "Tancred."

Templeton narrowed his eyes angrily, but he pulled himself together. "Yes, I restored his hearing. But with a failsafe, of course." He tapped the remote control hanging around his neck. "I can take it away again, with the click of a button. Or, I can use that clever super hearing against him. One click of a button, one tone sent to receptors I put in his ears," Templeton said, softly, finger hovering over a button, "and boom, instant debilitation." He pressed the button, and Chase's face crumpled. He slammed his hands over his ears, and curled into himself, slowly dropping to the floor as Templeton looked on with calm satisfaction.

Adam broke, screaming at Templeton to stop, to let Chase go, calling the monster every name he could think of. He wasn't alone, either, no one in the room with him able to stand by and watch Chase in such terrible pain.

Finally, finally, Templeton released the button, regret and disappointment covering his face. He sighed sadly, like a little boy whose toy has been taken away. "As I said, Donald, not very well trained. But as you can see, I've found a way around it. Tancred will do as I say, or suffer the consequences. And you won't try to get him back, either, or I will make sure both you and he will regret it. After awhile, of course, Tancred will understand that my way is the right one, and he'll help me willingly." Templeton smiled, widely, as if he hadn't just kidnapped and tortured a member of the family he was talking to. Or maybe, _because_ he just had.

"You're mad," Bree said, speaking for the first time. "Absolutely mad. What makes you think Chase will ever help you?"

"Yeah," Leo chimed in. "He'll never help you."

Templeton smiled, mysteriously. "Of course he will. It's just a matter of time." He rolled up a sleeve briskly, to check an expensive gold watch. "I think that's all for today." He nonchalantly stepped over Chase, still curled in a ball on the floor. "Goodbye, Davenports. Remember, no interfering, or someone will face the consequences." He waved, cheerfully. "Ta!"

The screen went dark, and a heavy silence fell on the room, crushing the hearts of everyone in it.

* * *

A/N: -timidly pops up- I, um, like reviews, if you have a minute. -calmly hides behind a handy shield to escape the projectiles the Chase fans are presumably hurling my way-


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello, everyone! This chapter's a bit shorter than usual, but that one before this was long, so I guess it evens out. :) Finally, though, we see a little of what Chase has been going through this whole time.

Thanks to **Brentinator** , **malfoyravenclaw555** , **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **Asori** for the kind and enthusiastic reviews! I enjoyed every one of them, and they really helped keep me excited about this story. :) Really, guys, it means a lot to me. Thank you.

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: Still T, I'd say. The darkness continues.

Warnings: Templeton's still mean, guys. Chase whump.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

It had been a week since he'd been taken, and Chase found himself blinking awake again. He lay there, staring out the clear top of the coffin-like contraption he now slept in. Templeton had discovered the bionic need for a capsule, but, predictably, hated the Davenport design. He'd promptly created this substitute, which he'd named something predictably deep and overthought. Chase didn't mind names having meaning, really, he didn't, but Templeton took the idea way too far. Chase minded Donald's habit of slapping his name onto whatever he'd invented less every minute he spent with Templeton.

He closed his eyes again, sighing. He knew from a glance at the clock he would have to get up soon, but couldn't help but cling to solitude. The past week flew through his head like a series of snapshots.

Click. Waking up for the first time after being taken. The room had been pitch black, and, to his damaged ears, absolutely silent. The loneliness of the lack of any sights or sounds, the horror of discovering the block on his powers. It had been complete, then, not the partial ban it would be later. Templeton had left him in that room for an entire day.

Click. Meeting Templeton for the first time. How angry he was when he realized Chase couldn't hear him make his smooth threats and speeches. The man screaming at him, looking utterly deranged, right in Chase's face, trying to make him understand what he was saying. The helplessness and terror of being without his powers, the maddeningly slow, leaden pace of his thoughts.

Click. Templeton introducing him to his new daily routine for the first time, everything from his new uniform, training, capsule, and the cocky maner of Templeton himself. Chase had fought him every step of the way, earning a rough blow from a bored looking bodyguard whenever he irritated Templeton. He was still sore days afterward.

Click. The operation to restore his ears. The cold, unsympathetic doctors, who knew nothing about bionics, and despite a series of long, and often painful tests to try to learn more about his bionics, still miscalculating the dose of anesthesia to give him. He woke up in the middle of the operation, unable to move, even open his eyes, trying to scream but not even being able to do that, but feeling pain like nothing he'd ever known.

Click. Refusing to help Templeton with a plot, and the subsequent fallout. Templeton had been livid, and had begun what Chase made the mistake of referring to as a temper tantrum. That had earned him a trip back to the pitch black room, only this time, it wasn't silent, but full of shrill, piercing tones that billowed and flowed around him, until he was nothing but a ball of whimpering terror.

Click. The next day, where he had, for the most part, gone along with Templeton's routines and ideas, putting up with snide comments, and pointed speeches, until he snapped. He'd poured out all the snark that he would usually toss around with his siblings onto the vile man in front of him. Templeton hadn't been pleased, and had set up a simulation which featured mission after mission which he would inevitably fall. People burned in front of him, fell to their deaths, all because he wasn't fast enough, strong enough, clever enough to save them. They all spent their dying breath begging for his help. Eventually, Chase just refused to engage with the holograms, just sat with his eyes closed, and his hands over his ears until Templeton had stopped it.

Click. When Templeton had finally lost all patience with Chase's rebellion, and explained in calm, cold tones what precisely Templeton could do to Chase's family if he continued to resist him. In minute and excruciating detail. Chase hated him in that moment, more than he ever had before that. After that, Chase dialed it down. The pain he could deal with, but he would protect his family however he could, even if it meant working with a monster like Templeton.

Click. Actually seeing his family, but not being allowed to actually interact with them, not even allowed to truly show any real emotion. Seeing how scared they were for him, knowing beforehand that Templeton was going to make a power play, and his family be made to watch. That knowledge, the frantic screams for him when he'd collapsed, that was worse than anything Templeton put him through physically. The sick knowledge that he was being used against his family, that they were being used against him, settled within him, poisoning him. He had to wonder where that line should be drawn. Templeton had hinted sinisterly at missions for him, dangerous, illegal, and thoroughly wrong things. What would he do to keep his family safe? What should he be willing to do? How far was too far?

An unyielding alarm made Chase peel his tired eyes back open, stare up at the ceiling past his opening coffin top. He stomach twisted, and his mind shrank from the idea of rising. Nonetheless, he forced himself up, and the alarm fell silent again. He shivered slightly, and began to pull on the suit Templeton had made for him.

Another day to suffer through stretched out, cold and dangerous, before him. It seemed to go on forever.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hello, all! Look at this! I'm even updating on time! :) For once. Maybe, as a reward, review? *hinthint* ;)

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** for the long, delightfully detailed review. Thanks so much! I'm really glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and your review really made my day. :) Love ya! Templeton is one of my best villains, I think, and I'm really quite happy with how he's turned out. His obsession with naming things interestingly according to the meaning of the name is actually an idiosyncrasy that I have. When writing my own fiction, I tend to name people very carefully, often according to the meaning of their name. I thought it presented a refreshing deviation from Davenport's style, and I'm glad someone else thought so too. :D

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: Still T, I'd say. The darkness continues. Blood.

Warnings: Chase whump, a touch graphic than usual, but still nothing too bad.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Leo ran towards the body on the ground, heart racing, and fear pounding through his veins. Reaching it, he dropped to his knees, sliding several inches. After a deep, shaky breath, he mustered enough courage to look down.

The first thing he saw was the blood. The body was dripping with it, head wound spilling a dark stain onto the ground around it. The smell of it stuck in Leo's nose, sharp and coppery, and his stomach rolled. Steeling himself, fueled by fear and a burning need to _know_ , he heaved the limp body over until it was lying on its back. His heart fell to his toes, and Leo had to close his eyes, barely noticing the tears that filled them, and dripped sluggishly down his cheeks. He knew that face, and his worst fears were instantly confirmed.

Chase was dead, and it was all Leo's fault.

Leo hugged his older brother's body to his chest, disregarding the blood. It didn't seem to be able to get through his mission suit, anyway. All he felt was cold, no wetness. For several minutes, he just sat there, and cried as his world fell to pieces.

A moment later, something changed.

As if the ground beneath him had decided to make the expression of his world crumbling literal, it began to shake, and then to roar. Some force wrenched Chase's body out of his arms, and he cried out, clutching futilely through the cloud of dust that had risen out of the heaving earth. No! He wasn't ready to give Chase up yet! No!

Then, as if pulled by his emotions, Leo felt himself being tugged upwards, and he flew and fell all at once, into darkness and warmth. He felt himself stop breathing.

A second passed.

Another.

Leo's eyes flew open, and he gasped for breath, trying to get the feeling of nothingness out of his lungs, and the phantom scent of blood out of his nose. It took him the span of several, shuddering breaths to find himself in his room, blankets off of the couch he slept on, and salty tears running down his face. To his right, Adam and Bree slept, crammed into the same capsule. Chase's capsule, to be exact. Leo smiled, bittersweetly. He guessed that he wasn't the only one who had woken up from a nightmare, and wished for comfort. While he was glad that the two had taken refuge in one another's company, that left no one to comfort him.

"Hey," a soft voice said, as a hand landed on Leo's shoulder. "You alright?"

Leo jumped, spinning around with wide eyes. But he relaxed almost immediately, and awkwardly ran one hand through his hair, while the other surreptitiously wiped away his tears. Okay, maybe he wasn't as alone as he thought he was. "Hey," he said, mindful of his sleeping siblings. "I'll be fine. Just a bad dream."

Douglas sat down beside him. He huffed a slightly bitter little laugh. "Yeah..." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "Same here."

"Still," he continued after a moment, looking keenly at Leo. "You know this whole thing isn't your fault, right?"

"I shouldn't have let him come with us to the mainland. Then, I shouldn't have left without him," Leo argued in a fierce whisper.

Douglas shook his head. "No, kiddo. Chase wanted to go, and you wanted to do something nice for him. None of us wanted this to happen, and none of us thought anything like it would. No, this is all on Templeton, that-" Douglas finished with something that sounded Japanese, and was presumably thoroughly impolite.

Leo laughed, just for a couple seconds, quietly, but genuinely. It felt good, really good. Leo missed laughing, he realized, having been unable to amidst the stress of Chase's abduction. He smiled widely at Douglas.

"You'll have to teach me that one."

Douglas grinned back, shaking his head. "Nah, Donny would kill me." In the moonlight that shone through the window, Leo could clearly see Douglas's face darken. On an impulse, he punched Douglas lightly in the shoulder, immediately wincing. Great. Adam was rubbing off on him. He shook the thought off, and spoke quietly.

"You know it's not your fault either, right?"

Leo knew he'd hit the matter right on the head when Douglas wilted before his words. "It is. It was because of me his hearing was gone in the first place. My fault that rat Templeton was able to take him so easily. My petty payback that started this whole thing." He sighed, hopelessly. "Can you really, honestly, deny it?"

"Yeah," Leo responded, still practically whispering. It made it hard to put enough emotion in his voice to show his sincerity, but he knew Douglas need to hear this, needed to know he meant it. He did his best. "I can, actually. Look, it's just like you told me. You didn't want this to happen, or mean to do what you did. Did you make a mistake? Yes, I don't deny that. Does that make this whole mess your fault, though? I don't think so. Templeton didn't know Chase's hearing was damaged. He would have gone after him either way. And maybe he would have had a harder time, but I still think he would have found a way eventually. So, again, this whole thing is on him."

Douglas didn't look entirely convinced, but there were fewer worry lines on his face, and Leo decided he would just have to be content with that. He yawned, hugely. The movement seemed to break Douglas out of his thoughts. He moved to stand. "Sorry, Leo, I didn't realize I was stopping you from sleeping. I'll leave you to it." He would've walked away, but Leo grabbed his arm. He knew his lingering horror from his dream and the resulting vulnerability was probably showing in his face, but simply couldn't be bothered to care.

"No, it's okay. In fact, if you wouldn't mind..." Leo trailed off awkwardly. "Just for a little longer."

Douglas sat down again, expression soft. "Sure," he said, soothingly. "Go on. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

And he did.


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello, everyone!

 **I'm afraid this'll be the last update until next Saturday. I'm going on a trip, and won't have internet. Sorry. :/**

Thanks to my reviewers, **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **malfoyravenclaw555**! I really do appreciate you guys more than I can say. :) Love ya!

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: K+, this chapter. A little less darkness this chapter.

Warnings: Templeton is rude and sleezy. That is all.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Donald stared at the screen with strained, weary eyes. He had tried to follow his own advice and go to sleep, but found he couldn't drop off. After several uncomfortable hours, he made his way back down to command central, as quietly as possible. Just because he couldn't find his comfort in sleep didn't mean others shouldn't be able to. In the hours he'd worked in the stillness, he hadn't come up with any realistic way of tracking Chase, and getting him back, without turning up any red flags, or leaving a trail. The sun was rising, bouncing cheerfully off the water, just as Davenport was ready to give up. He groaned, leaned forward, and collapsed onto his keyboard, not caring that he was probably spewing nonsense all over his screen.

He couldn't think of anything but his son.

Chase, as an inquisitive, too smart for his own good four-year-old, trying to figure out why his siblings didn't like the things he did.

Chase, as a serious eight-year-old in his first, prototype mission suit, being charged with the job of mission leader. He'd solemnly accepted the duty, barely concealed excitement shining through his eyes. He would only come to realize what he'd accepted later.

Chase, age twelve, very nearly hacking his way out of the lab into the world above.

Chase, carefree and giddy after a good mission, miserable and withdrawn after a bad one, one where he couldn't save everyone.

Chase, who was so smart, Davenport knew that the boy would, one day, easily surpass him. Maybe he already had, and Donald simply hadn't recognized it yet.

And now, he may never get a chance.

A chiming alarm interrupted Donald's thoughts, and button mash. He took a deep breath, and pulled his head up, to blink tiredly at the screen. He squinted, trying to make out the words before him, staring mindlessly for several moments before he could actually make them out. Finally, though, he did.

Donald stood up so quickly, the chair shot out from behind him, spinning angrily off behind him. He didn't notice. He was already running for his children's room.

Nearly falling through the door, Donald shattered the soft, dawn peace. He yelled something, probably a standard 'Wake up!' or something, he wasn't really at his most articulate, and pounded on the capsule Adam and Bree were in. He wasn't really surprised to see them there. Ever since they had first been introduced to their capsules all those years ago, they'd had a tendency to pile in together for comfort, especially after long or hard days. The past days had definitely qualified. What had surprised him was finding Leo was Douglas both draped over the couch, sleeping soundly side-by-side. He was sorry to wake them, and hustle them down to command central, but he knew they would want to see what he had to show them.

Templeton had sent him a video.

It wasn't until everyone had followed him back to command central, and managed to crowd around the screen, that Donald wondered if he should have watched it first. Just- just to make sure there wasn't anything too bad in it. But it was too late for that, and besides, they were all in this thing together. Anything new, anything at all, they all had a right to see it. At the same time, Donald really wasn't sure he could watch the video by himself.

He swallowed, hard. "Everybody ready?" He asked, cursor hovering over the 'play' button.

All the sleepy chatter ceased, and everyone sat up, attentive and grim. Donald took a deep breath, and pressed 'play'.

A video clip popped up, and soon, a room appeared. It was a far cry from the plain, boxy, completely white room they'd seen previously. This room was richly furnished, sleek, a happy marriage between modern and medieval styles. Templeton walked onscreen, holding a delicate crystal glass of something dark red. Templeton grinned at the camera, as though it was an old friend, before taking a careful sip of his drink, and seating himself gracefully.

"Hello, brothers Davenport, and company. It's delightful to see you. Well, when I say _see_ ," Templeton paused, to laugh comfortably at his own joke. "I really am glad to be back in contact with you, if only to show you what wonderful progress Tancred is making."

A clip came on the screen, showing Chase in his new suit, focused and filled with purpose, practicing with his force field. It switched to a clip of Chase in a loose robe, exchanging fierce and complex moves with an opponent. They broke apart, bowing, the match seemingly a draw. The camera jumped to what looked to be security footage of Chase calmly making his way through a convoluted web of lasers. He reached the end, and Donald tried not to be hurt by the satisfied look on his face when he came out of it. Of course, he didn't want Chase to be hurting, but he knew how dangerous it would be if his son began to enjoy Templeton's dirty work.

Templeton came back up onto the screen, self-satisfaction simply oozing out of him. "Isn't he incredible?" He asked, almost fondly. "I had high hopes for him, and it looks like they're on their way to fruition." His expression shifted quickly, and everyone watching tensed. They knew how quickly he could move from frivolous to furious.

Templeton set his glass down with a gentle clink, and leaned forward, elbows on knees, fingertips touching on loosely splayed fingers. "I told you earlier," he said, with icy calm, "To stop looking for Tancred. That if I saw anything, and I mean, anything, that could be traced back to you, and I would take it out on him." He paused, heavily, eyes cold and deadly. A lump grew in Donald's throat. Please, please, let it be that none of his covert attempts to find his son had been discovered. He, and the rest of the room, awaited Templeton's next words with baited breath.

But Templeton once again surprised them. He pouted, almost comically. "But you've been boring," he whined. "You haven't done anything! Anything at all! Not one attempt to find your missing little lamb." Templeton leaned back, and crossed his arms petulantly. "You're really no fun, Donald."

"Right, I've never heard that one before," the man who'd raised three children, who'd grown into typically dramatic teenagers. He was surprised by a round of quiet snickers from behind him; he really hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud.

Templeton was evidently done with being a grouchy toddler, and was instantly all sunshine again. "So, I decided to make you be interesting! From now on, I'm taking it back: You can try to take Tancred back. You can try as hard as you want. I'm inviting you." Templeton beamed. "That'll be much more fun. Plus," A crafty look came into his eye. "I've always wanted to know which of us is the better inventor, haven't you?"

Templeton picked his glass back up and smiled again. "A word of advice," he said, conversationally, gesturing with his drink. "If you want the same Tancred I took from you back, then I would hurry if I were you. He's changing every day."

And with those ominous words, Templeton toasted them, and the screen blinked out.

Donald opened his mouth to ask how everyone was doing after that, but he was interrupted by the hydraloop doors opening. Five pairs of eyes immediately were fixed on the figure that stepped through the doors.

It was a young woman, with pale grey eyes, and wispy blond hair. She wore a dress that was a light floral print, and was pretty, in a brittle sort of way. But there was nothing on her person that explained why exactly she was there.

"Can I help-" Donald began, but Bree beat him to it.

"Annmarie!" She exclaimed, moving forward to meet the woman. "That's your name, right?"

The woman nodded, smiling nervously. "Yes," She said, quietly. "Julie asked me to come by. She had a family emergency, or she would have come herself. This was left by the library, and Julie said you needed to get it, so I made sure it got here safely." Her held out one hand, an envelope held in thin fingers.

Bree accepted it with a smile, and turned to her family. "This is Annmarie, as she said. I met her at the library when I was looking for Chase. And if I'm right-" She impatiently tore the envelope open. "-Then this is from him!"

Everyone gathered closely around Bree, somehow all managing to squeeze into a position to see the hastily scrawled words.

 _Dear-_

 _Mr. Davenport_

 _Douglas_

 _Adam_

 _Bree_

 _Leo_

 _-all,_

 _I'm stealing a moment to tell you that I'm okay. It's been rough, but I can handle it. That's not why I'm writing, though. You have to know what I have to say. Templeton is tired of waiting for you to come after me. He's getting bored, and trust me, he's dangerous when he's bored. He's just as dangerous when he's having fun, though, and that's what he wants. He wants to play._

 _And that's why I'm telling you not to come after me. Please. You'll play right into his hands, and I guarantee, you will get hurt. All of you. I can't let that happen. So please, please, just let me get out of this myself. At least give me some time to try before you charge in all guns blazing, alright? Please trust me that much._

 _I have to stop this here; Templeton will be missing me soon. Stay safe, alright? Don't do anything stupid. Please._

 _Love,_

 _Chase, NOT Tancred_


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: GUYS! I FINALLY DID IT. I BROKE THROUGH THE WRITER'S BLOCK, AND HERE I AM!

Seriously, I've been trying to write this chapter for a week, and it just wouldn't happen. It frustrated the life out of me. I'm sorry that not much happens in it action-wise, but it sets up future events. -grins slightly evilly- You'll see.

Thanks to my lovely reviewers, **Brentinator** , **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **malfoyravenclaw555** , and **tennisgirl77**! I had an amazing time on my trip, thanks to everyone who wished me fun. Also, if you've never been to a Steubenville Youth Conference, go. Seriously, they're INCREDIBLE. :D

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: K+, this chapter. A little less darkness this chapter.

Warnings: Templeton is rude and creepy. That is all.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Chase peered through the gloom, carefully studying his surroundings. What he could see of them, anyway. He had to fight himself, the smug confidence that had always characterized his actions. Templeton was a master of brain twisting, and he loved tests. Everything was a test. This was a test. And just because it looked like one he'd seen before, Chase knew he couldn't let his guard down. If he did, he'd play right into whatever trap was set for him.

This was an ambush test, Chase could tell. He'd awoken, sat up, and immediately noticed that there was something wrong with the room. All the windows were covered, giving Templeton control of the lights in Chase's room. Lights which were slowly fading to nothing. There was nothing to indicate his goal, so Chase focused on the door. This was probably an escape game. The possibilities flashed through his mind, along with the knowledge that any wrong step on the floor, any careless brush against something, even movement or sound could be enough to doom him.

Habit sent his fingers shooting to his temple, preparing to scan for threats. He took a deep breath, prepared his system, and activated his bionic eye.

Or, at least, he tried to. Nothing happened, and he blinked, shaking his head with a frown. It had worked the day before, but clearly, Templeton had turned it off. It was something he didn't think he would ever get used to, knowing that Templeton's scientists could rearrange everything while he slept, and he could never count on his abilities. It was painful. But even he had to admit that it was a brilliant teaching tool.

Calmly assessing everything he had on him that he could work with, he created a plan. Systematically, he stripped his sleep shirt of the dozen or so small buttons. At least they would finally have some use, beyond taking an inefficient amount of time to secure.

Chase shuddered slightly. He was beginning to sound like Templeton, and he loathed it.

* * *

Templeton sat in the midst of a sleek, modern room that was all black and gunmetal. His chin rested on long, spindly fingers, which in turn sat above elbows set neatly on the desk in front of him. Keen, dark eyes flicked between the many monitors before him. In one, Tancred was about to begin the escape room. By his resigned countenance, Templeton assumed that the boy had discovered his lack of bionic powers. Still, he hadn't wasted time on formulating a plan, and Templeton nodded slightly in approval. Good. His boy was learning. At this point, he probably hadn't even noticed that most of the time, his bionic intelligence wasn't even on. Tancred was brilliant, even without the mental modifications. He'd just never been given a chance to discover it.

Sighing with pleasure, Templeton switched his attention to another screen, a larger one. His expression changed to, from one of satisfaction to one of predatorial glee. So. His plan had worked. He could see into his enemy's base, and was not impressed by what he saw. Douglas and Donald leaned against a counter, sipping coffees, and speaking grimly. Templeton's fingers hovered gracefully over the button that would let him hear what they were saying, indecisive. Logic demanded that he give himself every advantage, but his intellect roared for the hunt. Enough little games; he wanted a _challenge_. He rejoined his fingertips, smiling, apprehension racing through him.

Let them plot. It would make it all the sweeter when he brought out his true plan, one they could never anticipate. He would crush their hearts. He would crush their souls.

And they would put the means of doing so right into his hands.

* * *

"So, we agree?"

Douglas threw back his head to get the last drips of his ultra-strong coffee, and wished he had more. About a gallon more. He nodded. "Yeah. We need to give the kid a chance. Chase asked us not to go in 'guns blazing' for a week, so we won't. But we'll research and plan, so the moment the week's up, we can jump in there, and bust him out."

A ghost of a smile crept onto Donald's lips. "Not exactly how I would've said it, but yeah. Basically."

Douglas looked at his brother thoughtfully. He was worried about Donald. That tiny smile should have been a snarky comment to start a banter war, or a grin and a fond shake of the head. Yet the stress and frantic concern for Chase had taken all the life out of his usually exuberant older brother.

"You know none of this is your fault, right?" Douglas asked, gently.

Donald shook his head, sighing. "Theoretically. I don't really see anything I could have done differently to prevent it, and yet I feel like there has to be something. Mostly..." His eyes darkened. "I'm just worried sick."

Douglas, who knew Donald had been subsisting mostly on caffeine for days, thought there might be truth to that statement.

"I know, Donny. Really. But you need to take care of yourself. Killing yourself isn't going to help Chase at all."

The first genuine smile for far too long pulled at Donald's lips. "I seem to remember saying something very similar to you a while back."

"I listened, didn't I?"

Donald tilted his head thoughtfully. "Sort of, yeah," he conceded.

Douglas grinned. "Well, with your infuriating obsession with one-upping me, I'm sure you'll do better than that."

"I'm sure I will." Donald yawned hugely. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up with you find anything. And Douglas?" Donald reappeared around the door, and Douglas raised an inquiring eyebrow. "Don't call me Donny."

Douglas laughed for the first time in days.

* * *

A/N: I like reviews like Douglas likes egregiously strong coffee. :D


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello, my friends! The next chapter! Finally, the action begins. :)

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** , **malfoyravenclaw555,** **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **Corianna15** , and to **Guest** for reviewing!

 **bradbury** : I'm so glad you're reading, and (hopefully) enjoying. Sorry, not Adam, Bree, or Leo yet, but we'll get there. :)

 **malfoy** : Thanks! I'm honored that you think me worthy of all caps.

 **Pink** : I'm so happy the last chapter made your day! Hopefully, this one will do the same. :D Templeton's so fun to write honestly, creepy and almost childish by turns. He surprises even me, sometimes. And, for whatever reason, I also thought Douglas's "ultra-strong coffee" was funny, so you're not alone there.

 **Corianna** : Yeah, I know that was a shorter one. But, as I said, it was really there to set events in motion. Longer chapters are coming!

 **Guest** : YES, they are AMAZING. I love them with passion, and will go to them forever. :D And thank you so much for your kind words. I like my vocabulary, and am glad people on here don't find it annoying like some do in real life. It was really nice to have you review, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!

Episode: Sort of Spike V. Spikette, but an AU set 2 months afterward where Kate's sonic scream nearly completely destroyed Chase's hearing.

Rating: K+, this chapter. Maybe a low, low T. It's going to be weird, that's all I'm saying.

Warnings: Creepiness, angst, and sad Chase.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

"Well done."

Chase smiled at Templeton's approving tone. "Thanks." He gently tossed a package over to his mentor, mindful of its possibly delicate contents. "I couldn't have done it without your training."

Templeton glowed. "Oh, my boy, I'm so glad you see it that way. I agree, you've improved wonderfully since we began your training. Once, of course, you started working with me, instead of against me." He raised his glass in a toast to his young apprentice, wide, fond smile on his lips.

Chase bowed his head graciously in response, and fell into a chair opposite. "So, can you tell me what exactly is in there now?" He nodded towards the package Templeton held.

"I'm afraid not, Tancred."

Chase's face fell, and he sat up out of his boneless sprawl. "I thought you trust me. I've proved I'm loyal to you, that I've rejected my family. What more could I do?"

Templeton's eyes glittered, probably recalling exactly what Chase had done to prove his loyalty. "I know, and I do trust you. You have free rein of my home, and the city beyond. I would not give such a privilege to one I did not trust. I cannot tell you what this package contains, because I do not know myself."

Chase frowned. "Then why did you send me in to retrieve it for you?"

"A client offered a huge sum for it, and for my ignorance. I have a meeting set up with them tomorrow to make the exchange." Templeton tilted his head to one side, considering. "I had been going to send Absko, but perhaps you would like to go instead. I'm sure you would find it both interesting and informative, and it would be a good break for you after the last several high pace missions. What do you think?"

Chase thought about it, and then nodded, smiling. "Sounds like fun. I'll need to know how to do things like that from now on." He sighed, shaking his head. "There's so much I don't know, so much I wish I'd learned earlier." He turned shining hazel eyes on Templeton. "I really only wish my training had started earlier. I don't know what I was thinking, happily following the Davenport brothers. I'm sorry."

Templeton shook his head. "No, Tancred, I'm sorry. I should have found you sooner. Then they never would have had the chance to brainwash you so thoroughly, and you would already know more than they could ever teach you."

Chase nodded, smile almost shy. "I agree."

The two sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun set in fiery glory. Just as the sun slipped over the horizon, Chase yawned and stood, stretching.

"Would you care for a quick game of chess?" Templeton asked, setting his now empty glass on a table beside him.

Chase shook his head, regret clear on his face. "I would, but I want to get in another round of sparring with Zalika. She's teaching me a couple new moves, and I want to get them right. Maybe tomorrow."

Chase strode strongly out of the room, through the winding halls, and down to the gym. He fought with skill and grace, and learned with great attentiveness and respect to his teacher. He thanked her, and walked until he reached a small, shadowy passageway. There, out of sight of the cameras that covered almost every inch of Templeton's fortress, Chase let his facade crumble. He slid down the wall, tears welling in his eyes, letting the everything out. Unable to keep silent any longer, Chase ground out one harsh sentence.

"Only Leo's allowed to ask that."

And as he was, surrounded, trapped in enemy territory, that would have to be enough to express everything he was feeling.

* * *

The next day, mask firmly back in place, Chase was in the backseat of a dark car. Absko, Templeton's main bodyguard, driver, and basically everything else, glanced at him in the rearview mirror every now and then. Chase wondered what the giant was thinking about. He had only heard him speak a handful of times in the weeks he'd spent with Templeton.

Which, of course, meant he almost jumped out of his skin as they pulled up to their destination, and a deep voice rolled through the car.

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid. Templeton makes a really bad enemy, you know."

Chase did his best to stare back calmly. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said. "Templeton is my mentor. He has my loyalty, and I have his trust. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

Something unidentifiable in the bodyguard's dark eyes. "No, I suppose not. Still, tread lightly."

Chase nodded, unsure how to respond. He just sat there for a moment, then jerked his head once to show he understood. Then he pulled his door open, and stepped out. His dress shoes crunched in the gravel underfoot, and the sound harmonized with his pounding heart. Templeton has coached him through how this meeting would go, but he was still apprehensive. Templeton was slimy and cruel, and he could only imagine others in his trade would be cut from the same cloth. His fingers tightened around the package in his hand. Just what did he hold? What evils would be performed with it in the wrong hands? How much blood would be on _his_ hands if he willingly handed it over?

Chase strode into the lobby, still lost in thought. Just as Templeton had told him, there was no one at the desk. He paused by a map of the building layout to locate the room he was supposed to be in, and then moved confidently into the elevator. His perfect memory easily provided the code required, and floor number. The elevator rose smoothly, with barely a whisper, and deposited him in a hallway with a color scheme of deep crimson and gold. The carpet muffled his already light footsteps, and gave the whole place an atmosphere of changelessness and order, as though not even sound dared disturb it. Chase shivered slightly at the thought, and covered the last several feet before the door he was to enter.

Upon reaching it, however, he frowned, and didn't enter. On the dark wood was taped a sign, informing him that his meeting had been moved to a different room, one back on the first floor. Something about it didn't sit right with him, and he wondered if Templeton's buyer didn't intend to pay for his purchase, but had planned this as a trap the whole time. If so, Chase would do well to leave now. But if not, then he would take a significant step backward in the relationship he was trying so hard to keep with Templeton. After a moment of deliberation, Chase decided he would stay. He had his bionics, if he needed them. He was not defenseless.

Still, he approached the new site warily, taking care to approach the door noiselessly. It was wide open, in what was probably intended as a welcoming gesture. However, the open door in the hallway full of shut and locked doors put him on edge. It was an exception, and exceptions meant trouble.

Peering inside, Chase could only see one person within, a small man with wild white hair and lab coat. He looked nervous, perched uneasily on the edge of his seat, and tapping on the briefcase he had pulled close to him. His face brightened when he saw Chase.

"P-p-please, come in," he said, adjusting his glasses, and stuttering slightly. "I'm glad you could m-make it."

Chase slid into the room, tension tightening his already near-perfect posture. He didn't like this. Templeton had sent him in alone because he knew he could handle it. But he said to expect bodyguards with the client, and this man was alone. What did that say about him?

As Chase moved fully into the room, the door slammed put behind him. Instinctively, he spun around to face whatever threat would present itself. He expected to be ambushed by at least one expertly trained killer, and as arms closed tightly around him, he prepared to retaliate. But the voice that vibrated through him moments later made him go completely limp.

"It's alright, Chase, I've got you. I've got you."

Chase buried his face in Mr. Davenport's shoulder, and dropped the package to throw his arms around him.


	12. 10andahalf: Another Chapter That Isn't

A/N: I. Have. No. Excuse. Seriously, none at all. And this isn't even a real chapter, either, just another random bit I couldn't get past writing, so here it is. Only thing I'm proud of this section: messing with people's heads in regard to Templeton. Oh, and Absko was never meant to actually be someone. He just butted his way in. It's Julie all over again, guys.

Thanks to **Pink-Libra-Girl** , **bradburythequeen** , and **malfoyravenclaw555** for reviewing. Seriously, your reviews were amazing, and yet another reason I should have gotten this out so much earlier. Sorry.

 **Make someone smile today.**

* * *

Chase buried his face in Mr. Davenport's shoulder, and dropped the package to throw his arms around him. He didn't care that what was happening wasn't possible. He only cared that Mr. Davenport was there, okay, not hating him, and hugging him tighter than Chase had ever been hugged.

"I'm sorry," Chase blurted out, as they finally pulled apart. "I'm so, so sorry. I just- It was all I could think of, but I shouldn't have-"

Donald held up a hand to stop him with uncharacteristic gentleness in his eyes. "No, it's alright, Chase. It was a good plan. You did what you had to."

"But-"

"No buts. It wasn't your fault."

Chase's pained eyes met Donald's. "I told you I hated you."

"And while I won't deny that hurt, I knew it wasn't you talking. Not really. You did good, Chase. And it's over. We got you out."

Chase nodded, trying to believe it. They did it. They rescued him, outsmarted the master. He couldn't quite manage it, though. Templeton had simply been too good to just let them walk away now. "What about my ears?" He asked Donald, quietly. "And he's bound to be able to track me."

Donald grinned, and motioned to the man that Chase had forgotten, who was standing at a polite distance away, carefully giving them space for their reunion. He smiled timidly as their attention turned to him, and nervously pushed up his glasses.

"It's v-v-e-very nice to see you again, Ch-Chase," he said. "My name is Pr-Professor Malcolm. I was on the board that originally helped i-implant your bionics. I think I can take Templeton's implants out."

Donald clapped a hand on Chase's shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly. "And I'll have him give you a different GPS signal while we're at it. You'll never have to see Templeton again." Donald studied Chase's face carefully, trying to be sure his words had hit home. "Okay?"

Chase smiled slightly, and nodded. He still wasn't entirely convinced, but, with all his being, he wanted to believe Donald was right. He wanted to believe they really had gotten away with it.

Donald took a deep breath, smiling, and tapped his earpiece. "Hey, guys," he said, "Guess who's here to see you?"

A fraction of a second later, only as long as it took to superspeed there, Chase was being crushed by his siblings' embrace, and he could only close his eyes and smile.

It was easier to believe now.

* * *

Absko poked his head into Templeton's office. "You were right, sir," he said respectfully. Templeton sighed.

"Of course I am, Absko," Terrence murmured, absently. He sat up out of his easy sprawl, and leaned forward, elbows on knees. "Absko?" Templeton asked quietly, with a rare air of uncertainty.

Absko moved completely in the room, and raised an eyebrow. "Sir?"

"Have I been too hard on Tancred? I've pushed, and pushed, and it seems like he's learning, but I can't believe he's that loyal that quickly. And, of course, this brings up questions."

Absko looked carefully at his employer. He'd known Templeton almost as long as the Davenports had, and he knew that Templeton was utterly insane. But he was brilliantly insane, and he needed help to filter the intelligence through the insanity. Absko was good at that. Still, even he was wary. Templeton had plans within plans, tests within tests. But he would be honest with him.

"A little," Absko answered, gruffly. "Think about it, sir. The boy has lived with his people his whole life. His code is contrary to your own in nearly every way. Of course, if you want him, you'll need to do something about that, so he needs to be pushed. On the other hand, though," Absko caught up the small loaf of bread that lay with Templeton's untouched meal, and bending it. After several moments of tension, it broke. "Push him too hard, too fast, and you will break him."

Templeton nodded, usually bright eyes dimmed. "I know," he said, frowning. "Balance, balance is key." Light flashed back to his eyes as he refocused. "But first," he nodded towards the door.

Absko nodded, but hesitated. "You're sure about that? It'll make it that much harder, you know."

Templeton shrugged, carelessly. "Already done, really," he said, grinning. "I have everything completely under control."

His face became so wolfish, Absko shuddered, hardened man that he was. "Now, the real plans can begin."


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello... *crickets chirp* Yeah, I know, sorry, it's been a while. Anyone there? *the tumbleweeds blow by* Yeah, I thought so. Still, I'm finally, here, and I hope you all enjoy. :)

 **To clear up the timeline a litttle bit, this is about a month after Chase was first taken.** I should have given you a time jump in the chapter where Chase "suddenly" switched sides, but that would have been beside the point. It was _supposed_ to be abrupt. Also, this chapter references an event that occurred about a week before. I'll either explore it in the deleted scenes section that I'm 99% sure this story will end up with, or in its sequel.

THANK YOU to **malfoyravenclaw555** , **bradburythequeen** , and **Pink-Libra-Girl**! You guys are the driving force behind my writing, and without reviews, I would have had absolutely no motivation. You all kept me chipping away at this chapter even through the craziness of school starting, and me being sick twice in the past month. Thank you, and I really hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. :)

Rating: I'm going to say this chapter is a T. It bounces around, but we'll get pretty dark and sad.

Warnings: Angst, and sad Chase. Sad everyone. Sadness.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

After a long moment, Chase pulled away from his siblings' embrace. Giddy relief was flooding through him, adrenaline rushing after it. But even through the sea of happiness, of positivity, through the brilliant smiles lighting up his siblings' faces, Chase was still plagued by doubt. The smile slid off his face.

"You're not... mad?" He asked, uncertainly, extensive vocabulary failing to produce anything more impressive. "I mean, what I did to you..." He trailed off awkwardly, unable to look any of them in the eye.

He jumped a little when Bree put a hand on his shoulder. Calm down, Chase, he thought to himself, as his sister lightened her hold, clearly trying to make him comfortable. You're okay, you don't have to act here, no need to hide. Come on, you've gotten through worse. You can do this.

"Chase," Bree said warmly after a moment. "Do you remember when I smashed my chip? When I quit on you guys?"

Chase nodded, already seeing where Bree was taking it. "Yes, but-"

Bree continued as if he hadn't spoken. "Did you forgive me?"

"Of course, but-"

"There's no but about it," Leo chimed in, with only a tiny smirk. "It's not that different."

"Or," Adam immediately added, not giving his little brother a chance to object. "When I lost my confidence, and I gave up on you all? You didn't hold that against me."

Chase sighed in frustration. "No. No," he stressed, holding up a hand, "Please just let me talk, okay? That was different. Bree, you made a small, simple, spur-of-the-moment decision that had disastrous consequences. Adam, you were just responding to a new reality. Me, though..." His tone turned sharp, bitter. "I intentionally tried to hurt you. Found the weak points I'm supposed to protect you from and exploited them. I was no better than Templeton."

Here, Donald intervened. "But why did you do that, Chase?" He asked gently.

Chase's head shot up, almost tripping over his own tongue as he desperately tried to explain himself. "To help you, to save you. If I hadn't, Templeton would never have bought my act, believed I was on his side. I had to hurt you, to make it believable."

Silence met his words. Then Bree spoke again.

"Well, that's a better reason than mine was." She caught Chase's eye, and smiled softly. "And yeah, it may have hurt in the moment, but we understood afterward when we thought about it. It was smart, a good plan."

"And it worked," Leo reminded Chase, "You're here, aren't you?"

Adam nodded. "Nothing to forgive," he said simply, gently punching Chase's shoulder.

Donald simply threw one arm around Chase's shoulders, hand resting on Leo's shoulder, and the other around Bree around to Adam. The pride in his eyes, the deliberate inclusion, the fact that he was obviously forgiven, it took all the fight out of Chase, and he naturally relaxed for the first time in days. He wasn't worried about falling; he knew his family would catch him. And all he could do was breathe a near silent thank you upward for letting what had happened happen. For letting him escape, finally be safe.

He let out the breath he'd been holding for a long time, possibly since he'd been taken, maybe even further back, when he'd lost his hearing. It was a relief to feel that weight go.

And, of course, that was the moment a sickly pulse slammed through Chase's head, and he doubled over in agony.

* * *

Adam watched in horror as his little brother suddenly folded into himself with a bitten off scream. Cries of alarm came from all sides, the doctor hurried across the room to join them in their corner, but Adam beat him to Chase. Ignoring Donald trying to talk to his younger brother, Adam grasped Chase's shoulders, and gently lowered him to the ground. Adam knelt beside his brother, helpless, panic running through him. This couldn't be happening, not after they'd just gotten Chase back. It wasn't fair; Chase was supposed to be okay now, and Adam could keep him that way. This wasn't okay, or allowed. It just wasn't fair.

Just as the little doctor man finally reached Chase's side, the wall he was leaning against pulled back, and Chase tipped neatly through the panel, which slid shut behind him.

For a moment, everyone was stunned by Chase's sudden disappearance. Then, chaos. Everyone was speaking, and shouting, and exclaiming, probing the wall panel. Knowing the secret, it could easily be seen that all the lowest best panels in the walls had gaps showing where they opened.

Adam didn't think, he just acted. Ignoring the clamor around him, he yelled, "Stand back!" Waiting a moment to make sure everyone had listened, and were safely on the other side of the room, Adam punched through the wall that had swallowed his brother.

The room erupted into a blast of fury and flame, and Adam found himself flying through the air, something hard catching his head, throwing him into darkness.

* * *

Chase winces, pain the first thing he's aware of. A hand moves up to investigate the biting fire on the side of his head, but another intercepts it. The other hand is firm, efficient, but gentle. It guides his own to lie back by his side, and he lets it, almost mesmerized by the movement.

Then reality cascaded over him with the shock of an Arctic sea.

Chase bolted upright, peering urgently into the near darkness, and only vaguely noting the blur of movement beside him. He blinked violently, trying to remove the brilliant sparks that danced over his vision. After a tilting, flashing moment of light-headedness, he could finally see enough in the dim light to make out a shape waiting patiently beside him in the darkness. A shape he vaguely recognized.

"Absko..." He murmured, coughing as the word irritated his dry throat. Had it all been a dream, seeing his family? The warm, quickly cooling liquid dripping sluggishly down his head, and the splitting pain that accompanied it were grim and convincing evidence to the contrary.

The giant's face was inscrutable. "Lie back," he said quietly, pushing Chase's gently downward. Still slightly dizzy, Chase complied. He frowned as Absko cleaned and bandaged the wound responsible for his massive headache. Nothing was making sense, matching up in his head.

"Absko?" Chase repeated, this time questioning. "Where are we? And- why? Last thing I remember..." He trailed off, not exactly wanting to go into exactly what that was. Absko ignored the slip.

"We're somewhere safe," he answered, readily, if not very helpfully. "And we're here because I thought you would prefer to have a chance to get your wits back about you. Otherwise, you'd have woken up with Templeton looming over you."

Chase furrowed his brow. What did Absko, the enigmatic bodyguard, care if he was comfortable? Absko was loyal to Templeton, and no one else. Why, then was he doing this?

"Not that I'm complaining," Chase muttered, flinching against a stab of pain. "But why would you care?"

Absko was silent for a long moment. "That's rather hard to explain, and we don't have much time. Put simply, I have my reasons." At Chase's soft huff of frustration, Absko paused, thinking. He sighed, slightly, as well, and then continued.

"To begin, my sister respects you. Zalika is a little more old-fashioned than most in our line of business. She still believes that those with great power, great aptitude in the arts, should use that power responsibly, never for their own gain. She lives by that through teaching, and working against Templeton where she can."

Chase's head spun, and he couldn't help interrupting. "Zalika opposes Templeton? But I thought you both work for him."

Absko nodded, precisely applying antibiotic ointment to Chase's cut. "We do, for the most part. She works actively to cushion his blows wherever she can, providing subtle aid, and warn those who might be able to escape in time. She also has several agents who work for her to the same end."

"But how does Templeton miss that?"

"He doesn't," Absko replied, calmly. Chase's mind spun with all the new information, but this last piece rocked his mind.

"What?" He managed after a moment. "Why-? How-?"

Absko guided Chase to sit up, and lean against the wall beside him. "She does good work for him, otherwise, and he knows she does less harm under his eyes than elsewhere." He handed Chase a water bottle, which he took gratefully.

"What about you, though?" Chase asked, after taking a long drink. "Where do your loyalties lie?"

Absko sighed. "Templeton was my best friend. He was high-strung, borderline disturbed, even when we were young. But a combination of events tipped him over the edge, reducing him to what he is today. He is a broken man, Chase," Absko said, quietly, earnestly. "He's always been brilliant, but he was once more than vengeance. I am not loyal to what he is, but to what he was, and to what he could be. So, just as Zalika works to oppose him, I guide him towards better things."

Chase snorted. "I'll be honest, it doesn't seem like you're doing a great job of it."

Absko stood, and offered him a hand up. After a moment's hesitation, Chase accepted.

"I understand why it looks that way to you. And I certainly don't tell you this for you to underestimate Templeton's capabilities or intentions. He is not a man to be taken lightly. You simply asked, and I answered. As for why I care about you..." The giant paused as if deliberating. "I respect your drive, Chase, your determination. I think you're doing the right thing, and I think you should be given a fair chance."

They fell silent as they walked up a flight of stairs, finding themselves in an abandoned lobby-like room, and out into blinding sunlight. Absko motioned to a car, and Chase followed. For a moment, he considered running again, but knew with certainty that if Absko was there for him, Templeton would have turned off all his bionics. Without them, Absko could easily overpower him. Plus... He allowed the thought he'd been fighting off since waking trickle to the front of his mind. Absko climbed in the driver's seat, and Chase in the passenger seat. They were several minutes down the road before Chase finally worked up the courage to voice his thought.

"What happened... back there?" He asked, softly, fear coursing through him. "Are they okay?"

Absko didn't bother to ask what Chase was talking about. "Templeton thought your family could use the opportunity to rescue you, so he made thorough plans to prevent it. The one that ended up going into action involved rendering you unconscious, pulling you through a carefully prepared wall panel, triggering a geo-leaping mechanism." Absko fell silent, eyes on the road. He seemed to be done, but Chase knew that wasn't all. It couldn't be.

"And?" He pressed, after a moment of breathless silence. "What happened then?"

Absko's expression didn't change. "What makes you think there's more?"

Chase's countenance hardened. "It's Templeton," he spat, but then deflated. "There's always more," he muttered in defeat. Templeton was always three steps ahead of him. Of course there was more.

Absko nodded, acknowledging his point. "The wall was rigged with an explosive, designed to trigger on hard impact. Your brother tried to punch through the wall, and it went off. Mostly superficial damage, but he took a pretty hard hit."

The blood froze in his veins. Chase swallowed, and licked suddenly dry lips. "How-" He faltered, cleared his throat, and continued. "How bad is it?"

Absko's voice was almost soft. "I'm sorry," was all he said. And Chase sat frozen while the numbness overwhelmed him.

TBC...

* * *

A/N: *grins sheepishly* I regret nothing. Please throw a review, even if you're just hoping it'll smack me in the head. *waves, and flees*


	14. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey, guys. Look at me, not updating a month overdue! :)

I'll be honest, I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I figured I'd toss it out, and edit it with your feedback to make it better. After this one, I think we'll only need a couple more chapters to wrap it up. :D Oh, and I had some formatting issues with this chapter. I think I fixed them all, but I wouldn't be surprised if one or two slipped past.

Thank you SO much to my reviewers, **Pink-Libra-Girl** , and **bradburythequeen**. Your despairing and enthusiastic words fueled this chapter, and are a big part of the reason it didn't take another three weeks to churn out. Love you guys!

Rating: I'm going to say this chapter is also a T.

Warnings: Angst, and sad Chase, grief, and Templeton's general contradictory creepiness.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Templeton was standing in his grand office, staring out of the high windows with an inscrutable face. He didn't seem to notice Absko and Chase slip into the room, and kept his eyes fixed on the streets so very far below him. Chase almost smiled at the thought. Templeton held himself in such esteem, saw himself as something above the everyday person, and he had the view to make him feel the same way. What he didn't realize was that looking down on people for too long was a lonely, lonely thing. Chase knew; he was the kind of person to hide behind arrogance. And if there was anything the smartest man in the world understood, it was loneliness.

The bionic shook himself. _Snap out of it, Chase,_ he urged. _You can't afford to be sympathizing with him. You can't afford to understand him. He's your enemy, remember. He's hurt you, he's hurt your family, he's made you hurt your family. He's a monster. You're a hero. You aren't the same, you never will be._

Absko broke the seemingly eternal moment by clearing his throat, and time sped back to normal speed. Templeton turned, and his hungry eyes snapped Chase out of his thoughts. Chase stood up stiffly as the other man moved forward, and forced himself to look Templeton in the dark, predacious eyes that bore down on him. In those eyes, Chase could see the ruthlessness that had let the man murder his brother in cold blood. Chase felt a swell of hot, numbing rage, but fought it down. If he showed any emotion, any weakness at all, Templeton would use it against him. He would be ice. He would become what he had, for so long, tried not to: a machine.

"So, Tancred, at last, here we are." Templeton nodded to Absko, and the bodyguard slipped out of the room. Even in the intensity of the moment, Chase had to wonder how much a huge man could move as quietly as a cat.

Turning his attention back to Templeton, who clearly expected an answer, Chase sat calmly silent. Templeton sighed. "Come, come, don't be so juvenile, Tancred. I was hoping we could have a nice, civil, conversation. Let's just sit, and be social for a time." He gestured to the chairs close by.

Chase snorted, he couldn't help himself. "'It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed,'" he quoted with the help of his perfect memory. He shook his head. "Why not talk about why I'm really here, now that the masks have dropped?"

"Alright then, Tancred," Templeton said softly, pacing in inexplicable patterns around the room. "We've seen that you're willing to do anything to keep your family safe, even be a different person, conform, let yourself be molded. Even lie to them, hurt them, to protect them. Very interesting, but to be expected. I'll admit," Templeton said, in a rare moment of honesty, "I'm disappointed it won't be you staying with me, following in my footsteps. Extraordinarily, really." His voice hardened again. "So I'll give you one more chance to do just that." He turned to the large mirror on one of the walls, and pressed something. The entire mirror slid up to reveal a window into the next room, and in that room sat-

"Trent?" Chase whispered, disbelievingly. And it was, along with the bully's closest friends, the ones that held people while Trent beat them up, stood lookout, and spied. These were the people that had made his life miserable for years, and not just his, but his siblings' too. He turned to Templeton, wanting an answer. Why was one of the only unresolved pieces of his history sitting imprisoned before him?

"We're at a crossroads, Tancred," Templeton told him, answering his look. The madman sounded almost sane, almost human. "This is where we decide your future. Whether you can dish out the justice you have a right to." He waved a hand at the glass. "They can't see us, and have no idea their fates are being decided, just as yours is. So, tell me, what happens to them?"

That caught Chase off guard. "What?" He asked, confused.

"What happens to them now, Tancred?" Templeton clarified. "It's up to you. If you decide to give them the same misery they piled on you, then you stay here. Your life is your own. Kill them, and you go completely free. You and your family never hear or see me again. Refuse, and I send you on a mission you don't come back from. Obviously, that would tear your family to pieces, making it pointless to pursue them any longer, either way. No matter what you choose, my revenge is ensured. Choose one, you have to tell them you're a murderer. Choose the other, you won't be alive to tell them anything. So..." He looked at Chase expectantly. "What now?"

Chase stared at the bullies, gut churning. He was remembering how they had targeted his younger brother, ruthlessly. The bruises Leo had tried so hard to hide, and failed, because Chase knew him better than that. He was remembering how he had gone to tell them to stop targeting Leo, and how they had indeed stopped. How they had turned their attention to him, instead, and he hadn't told anyone, because he should have been able to manage it on his own. He remembered days spent skirting the bullies, hiding in his own school, always avoiding and redirecting his family's inevitable questions. The humiliation, the pain, the years of juggling crushing missions, and scathing family, and abuse at school, the place the smartest bionic should have been able to shine. He remembered it all, and hot anger burned in his eyes, anger and hurt. And Templeton smiled.

"Come on, my boy," he said, laying a hand on Chase's shoulder. "You want to get even. You want to get them back for what they did to you. Justice can be done, you can strike back now. I can see it in your eyes that you want to."

Chase stared for another minute, face inscrutable, fists clenching and unclenching. Emotions were warring within him, and the whole room, the whole world, it seemed, held its breath waiting for his response. Slowly, Chase nodded, and Templeton grinned. Tancred was his after all.

"I want to," Chase said, softly, "And I admit it. They've hurt me so much, that yes, of course I want to hurt them back. It would be just; an eye for an eye. But, as they say, that would leave everyone blind, and so it does. It may be fair, but it's not right."

He turned to face Templeton, displacing the man's hand from his shoulder. Chase stood straight, defiant, and assured. This was not a boy, to be manipulated, not an apprentice to be shaped, but a man who knew his own mind, and would stick to his ideals, even to death. Chase smiled.

"I could get my revenge on them, but that isn't what I do. I'm a bionic hero, and I save people. I protect people. I don't use my powers for my own gain, my own selfish desires. I have power, but it isn't truly my own. It is the people's. And so, no, I will not hurt them. Let them go."

Templeton sighed, shoulders slumping. "So much potential," he murmured, looking Chase up and down. "Wasted. You could destroy nations. You could rule the world, and you give up this power to save a group of petty bullies." He shook his head. "A shame. Truly, Tancred, you do yourself a disservice."

It rankled that Templeton could kill one of Chase's family, take them away forever, and still be this sincere, still care. It sickened him. But Chase forced himself to return to ice.

Genuine disappointment in his eyes, Templeton held out a hand to Chase, who forced himself to take it, and they shook hands. Chase could feel that, even if his decision had disappointed the man before him, there was more respect there. Even a criminal mastermind apparently respected someone who stuck to their guns. Too bad he didn't want Templeton's respect. It couldn't bring Adam back.

A gentle prick on the back of Chase's neck warned him of impending unconsciousness just before black threaded the corners of his vision. He knew that when he woke, he would be on a suicide mission. But still, as he drifted away, he couldn't bring himself to regret what he'd done.

He only wished that his family didn't have to lose another loved one so soon.

* * *

*squeeks and gets a head start* Oh, and if anyone is wondering, that quote's from Star Trek TOS, Khan in the episode Space Seed. I don't own it, but it sure is pretty.


	15. Chapter 13

A/N: Helloooooo, all! Again, I didn't make you guys wait /too/ long, and I worked hard on this chapter, so I'm pretty proud of myself. And we're moving right along, plotwise. I think there'll just be one more chapter after this, plus probably an epilogue. That's good, because we're more than a third of the way through October, and I haven't gotten any NaNoWriMo planning done, which I really need to do.

Thanks to **bradburythequeen** for reviewing last chapter! I really appreciated the feedback, and the cookie was very sweet. ^^ And don't worry, my dear, Chase's information isn't entirely accurate. ;)

Rating: I'm going to say this chapter is also a T.

Warnings: Sad everyone, despair, and grief.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Bree sat curled into the tiniest ball she could on the uncomfortable chair. Her face itched, trails of salt burning down her cheeks from her earlier tears. She had run out of tears, over the span of the hours she had cried. Her shoulder throbbed from where a piece of shrapnel had sliced it. But she didn't care, she barely noticed, because she wasn't the real victim in the room.

Adam lay before her, hooked up to various machines, looking pale as death, and frighteningly still. They had been so, so close to losing him. He had nearly bled out, and just as they thought they had mostly stabilized him, his heart had given out from shock. Bree had been forced to watch helplessly while Malcolm, Donald's doctor friend, performed CPR on her lifeless brother. As Donald had found a defibrillator, and they shocked him back to life. Rushed Adam to one of Donald's medical facilities. Waited anxiously until she could see him. She's been in his room, beside him, for hours. She should never have left his side, her inner voice rages, not even if he'd told her to. A more rational part of her mind just says she would have been hurt too, maybe even killed. But for some reason, she can't get the first voice out of her head.

They had come so close to winning, too. That was also part of the pain. Bree had spent the past months in a living nightmare, and they had just come to a point where they could escape it. Where things could finally go back to normal, with Adam unconcerned enough to regain his childish, carefree air, where she could go back to teasing her brothers, and Adam and Chase could settle back into their playful feuds, and Leo could bumble along, trying to find his new place in the team. Where they could all just sit and laugh and enjoy life, and not worry about being targeted by maniacs like Templeton.

Bree had thought she'd run out of tears, but as she thinks about her brother once again in the clutches of a monster, and another lying broken before her, one last drop brims over, and carves a stinging path down her face. It burns like fear, and loss, and hate, and it's enough to tip her over the edge. Tucking into an impossibly tighter ball, Bree hides her face in her arms, and lets go until she's no bionic hero, and all sister with an aching heart.

* * *

Chase woke tiredly, resigned. He was all too used to waking up without knowing where he was, at that point, and he just lay there for a moment, and breathed deeply. Then he struggled up to a sitting position, and began to try to remember, as he blinked the fuzz from his eyes.

He remembered Templeton's offer, and his decision. Chase sighed, but still, there wasn't any other choice he could have made. He stood, carefully and slowly, letting his blood pressure even out as he changed positions. Looking around, he found himself at the end of a hallway. Giving himself a once-over, Chase realized he was in all the mission gear Templeton and his teams had designed for him. His lip curled, but he knew it would all be well-made, and serviceable, so he let the issue of who made it go.

Opening his communicator, he found that live communication was down, but that he had a memo. Opening it, he read the details of his mission. His objective was clear: get access to a certain room and its computer, locate a certain file, send it to Templeton. Where and how exactly he would die afterward wasn't stated, but it was certain. Chase wouldn't be coming back from this.

He had regrets, of course, he reflected as he moved down the hall, moving automatically to stay in any camera blind spots, despite knowing that his suit came with a sensor cloak. He shouldn't have cared so much about the little things, curbed his ego. He should have had a better relationship with his siblings, had the courage to address the issues with them, and to appreciate everything they did well. He shouldn't have argued so much with Mr. Davenport, wished he'd relished the time they'd spent working together, instead of resenting that the older inventor wouldn't give him bigger projects. He should have taken advantage of having a mother before they moved to the island, and he realized just how much they could have done together. There was a lot he'd done right, of course, but there was so much he didn't get to do. It was overwhelming.

Chase sighed again, quickening his pace. He just hoped his family would understand, and that they would take advantage of life, even if he couldn't.

He knows he should feel angrier about this. He should be plotting, trying to find a way out where he and his family could come back together and live. But they tried already, and it cost his older brother his life. Chase won't put any more of his family in danger. And more than anything, he just feels tired. Tired to the bone of all this fighting and mind games, his constant struggle against Templeton. This isn't the ideal solution, but it's not the worst one possible. And honestly, it's the only one he has.

Resigned, he continues on his way, not realizing that he's lost the one thing that has any chance of saving him: hope.

* * *

It's another painful hour before Leo and Tasha arrive, one that Bree spends watching her older brother, breath tripping when his does. Leo looks exhausted, Bree notes, distantly, and a bubble of concern forms. It can't make it out of the pit of despair and emptiness she feels, though, and her attention stays on Adam.

In the corner of her eyes, she sees Tasha react to her eldest's state. It's subtle, but there, in the slight gasp, the hand spasming into a fist to stop it flying up to her mouth, the tightening of the eyes, as anger runs through her, before she forces herself to relax. Bree sees it all, she understands; she went through the same cycle.

Leo's pain is less skillfully hidden. His eyes are hard, and cold, and the fact that he's in his uniform instead of more comfortable civilian clothes speaks volumes. His stance in stiff, full of tension, instead of his usual near sprawl. He hasn't asked Bree if she's okay, or how she's dealing with it. Bree doesn't mind though. This, too, she understands.

"Hey." The greeting is an attempt as casualness, but it falls short. Way short. But Bree distantly appreciates the effort. "Big D says to come with me. He has some news for us, he said, and he wants to talk to us both." Leo's not sure to do with his eyes, his hands. He wants to look at Adam, but can't bear to. He wants to shake him, and tell him to wake up and come with them, but he knows it's impossible. So he fidgets, indecisive, gaze darting all over the room, fiddling with a loose thread on his uniform.

Bree sits for another long moment, before the words sluggishly make their way to her brain, and understanding dawns. She frowns. "But that would mean leaving Adam," she said, as if the idea was inconceivable. It was. She had left him once, when he told her to, and he got hurt. She won't leave him now. Not again.

Leo threw his mother a helpless look, and Tasha walked over to Bree. She had stood in the doorway, hesitating, not certain of her welcome or place here. Adam was her son, of course, but Bree had been his sister for far longer. But now her daughter needed her, and she came forward.

"Bree, sweetheart, there's nothing you can do for him right here."

Bree's hands fisted, and she showed the first emotion Leo has seen from her since the hotel. "I can be here when he wakes up," she argued passionately. "He needs me."

Tasha nodded, and continued in a soothing tone. "I know, but not here."

Bree frowned. "Of course he needs me here. Where else?"

Tasha pulled a chair over beside Bree's, and sat down. "Bree, I know you want to be here for him. And that's great, but it's not what he needs. No, shush, you know I don't mean it like that," Tasha interrupted herself, holding up a finger to halt Bree's angry response. "Adam's in good hands here. He has the best possible care, Donald made sure of that. Right now, Adam needs you to go do whatever Donald needs you to do, because you're heroes. You put all others above yourselves, and it's hard, I know it's hard. But that's where you're needed most right now, sweetheart. Okay?"

Tears welled up in Bree's eyes at the thought of leaving Adam again, but after a long moment, she resolutely wiped them away. "Okay," she whispered. "Okay."

Bree stood up, and took a long look at her older brother. Leaning down, she kissed him gently on the forehead, and whispered that she loved him. Then she took a deep breath, gratefully squeezed Tasha's hand, and accepted her hug, and followed Leo out, once again all hero.

Tasha sat down in the seat Bree had just left, and waited until her children were out of hearing before bursting into tears.


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys. I'll be honest, I just came out of the hardest week I've had in quite awhile. Loads of work, plenty of pressure, and all intensified by lack of sleep. I'm pretty done, honestly. But thankfully, tomorrow's homecoming, so we'll forgo classes, and make fools of ourselves in a competition between grades, all in the name of school spirit. Whooooooo...

Anyway, we're almost at the end, and I can't believe it. It feels like this story has flown by, and taken forever at the same time. This is the last real chapter, and the next one will be an epilogue. **So, let me take a moment to thank you all. Thank you for every view, review, expression of sympathy, and support, for it all. I literally couldn't have done this without you. ^^**

 **THANK YOU** to **bradburrythequeen** for reviewing the last chapter! I really try to get in characters' heads, so your words were very gratifying! Thanks for all the support, and encouragement. :)

Rating: This chapter is DEFINITELY also a T.

Warnings: Sad everyone, despair, and grief.

 **Be the reason someone smiles today! :)**

* * *

Chase peered down another corridor, wondering why he was bothering. He was in an office building of some sort, lots of long hallways, and tiny cubicles. Still, so far, it had been completely empty, the inhabitants clearly having been evacuated so that Templeton could play his games. It was almost eerie, the chairs hastily pushed back, half-filled coffee cups still steaming gently on desks, papers out that, if Chase had cared to look, would probably show what everyone had been working on. Throw the scene into black and white, play some tense, dramatic music, and it could easily pass for something from a Twilight Zone episode.

Still, he didn't need to be so on his guard. Not yet, anyway. He knew he was safe until he got what Templeton wanted, but after that, then all the vigilance in the world wouldn't be able to save him. Regardless, he realizes with a sigh as he creeps around another corner, nearer to the room where he would become obsolete, it's habit now, so he won't fight it.

* * *

Donald and Douglas both stood at mission control, their backs to Bree and Leo as they stepped off the turbolift. Bree was struck by a sense of deja vu; this was how their search for Chase had begun, with the Davenport brothers working their tech magic, and herself, Adam and Leo standing by. But this was a different time, over a month later, and another brother wasn't there. It was like they were getting picked off one by one. Bree shivered at the thought.

"Big D?"

Donald turned at Leo's call. His face was drained of the enthusiasm that characterized him, consumed by worry and pain. He looked ten years older. "Leo. Thanks for coming." He glanced at his brother, and Douglas nodded, pulling up a map on the screen. A GPS tracker flashed on it.

Donald turned, arms crossed, and looked at Leo and Bree. "Guys, I'm not going to sugarcoat this. I think you've earned that much." He ran a shaky hand through already wild hair. "Chase's GPS signal is back up. BREE, STOP!"

Before Bree knew what she was doing, she had looked up at the map, and posed to speed away. Donald's shout and Leo's hand on her arm made her stop, but just barely.

"Bree," Donald repeated, more quietly. "I want him back as much as you do. But we can't just rush into this, anymore. That's exactly what Templeton wants. He wants us to come rushing in, without thinking. He wants revenge, Bree. He wants all of you dead, because he hates me. This is a trap."

"So, what?" Leo cut in. "We can't just leave Chase there. We have to at least try to help him."

Donald took a deep breath. He hadn't slept, or eaten, or stopped to recharge in far too long. He was approaching his breaking point, and he knew it. All he needed was for everyone to shut up, so he could explain, so they could get on their way.

Douglas stepped up next to Donald, bumping shoulders, with his older brother to let him know Douglas would handle it. His uncharacteristically serious tone got the teens' attention. "We know that, guys, of course we do. But we can't just leap into this without looking again. We need a plan, to look at our position. The, and only then, will we go in, and get your brother."

Douglas punctuated his speech with a curt nod, and stepped back. Donald caught his arm as he went past, and Douglas paused. "Thanks," Donald muttered sincerely. Douglas smiled slightly.

"Always, bro," he replied, before moving back to his keyboard, leaving Donald the stage.

"Chase's GPS is in an office building over the west side of town," Donald explained. "It was emptied out earlier this morning for some reason that we haven't been able to find, so if Chase is actually there, he's there alone. And guys," Donald said gravely, looking at both Bree and Leo keenly, "We think this is his last move. We think that... for lack of a better expression, that he's finished with Chase, and now is firmly on the track of revenge. We think he wants us to come running in, so that he can kill us all in one swoop. And it's perfect because we can't just leave him there, so..." Donald shrugged in the silence that followed.

No one said anything as they all tried to take that in. Then Douglas turned back to the rest. "Of course, Donny and I aren't going to make you do anything. Especially after what happened with Adam..." He cleared his throat. "But if you want to go, then I have an idea." Quickly and concisely, he explained his plan. After a minute or two for questions, everyone knew what they were doing, and Bree was finally speeding them away.

* * *

Chase hit a last key, and held his breath. He'd found the computer with the file he needed, and with the information in his memo, logged on with ease. He'd just sent the file, as per his agreement with Templeton. But he sat back with a small, satisfied smile. He'd sent the file, and something a little extra. Something that, if his plans were realized, would destroy Templeton's whole technological network. Best of all, it was something he'd made certain couldn't be traced back to him, so Templeton couldn't take it out on his family.

A message popped up on the screen, informing Chase that the file had been successfully sent, and the smile slipped off of his face. Now what? He had fulfilled his side of the bargain, purchased his family's lives with a file, but it remained to purchase their freedom from further plots. For that, Chase would lose his life.

He twiddled a pencil between his fingers, heart picking up speed. What should he do in the meantime? Just sit there? Should he try to fight back, if what was coming could even be fought against? Besides, there was the method. How was Templeton going to do it? Would Chase be evaporated out of existence, by some fail-safe in his system, or would it be a fight to the death with a champion of Templeton's choice?

Chase growled wordlessly, throwing the pencil away. He'd been in enough bad situations to know that waiting was the worst part. He couldn't just sit there, waiting for death to come for him, it wasn't who he was. No. Resolute, he stood, and was about to move out of the office when he heard a slight noise.

Instantly, he froze, not sure what had made it. A sudden thought occurred to him: Surely, his family hadn't managed to locate him, had they? And even if they had, they wouldn't come, not after what had happened to Adam? Chase shook his head at the thought, clamping his eyes shut. He'd been away from his family, his team, for too long. Of course they'd come, if there was any possibility of helping him, regardless of the cost. And there would be a cost, if they did, because Chase was going to die. Templeton was a master of the future, of controlling elements, and knowing how people would react to certain situations. If he thought there was any possibility of a rescue attempt at the last minute, he would've planned for it. Therefore, far more likely, the sound was that of a foe strong enough not only to take down Chase, but Chase's whole family.

A sudden blare of sound startled Chase, and he had to bite off a cry of surprise. It took him a long moment to recognize what he was hearing as the magnified version normal office buzz. His super hearing had somehow activated, despite Chase knowing that Templeton had blocked all his powers. He closed his eyes, and relished the sensation, one he hadn't felt in what felt like years. He could hear air rushing in vents, lights, electricity clicking and flickering, shades rattling against windows, and clocks ticking.

Hang on.

Clocks _ticking_.

But Chase hadn't seen a single analog clock in the building, only digital clocks, and the ticking sounded close by. He straightened, hypothesizing, as his super hearing flickered off again. He guessed Templeton had planted a bomb nearby, and just clued him in for dramatic effect. Cliche as it was, a bomb wasn't Templeton's worse option. It would damage the entire building, probably, and decimate the floor he was on, making it likely that Chase's death was a certainty. Most likely, it was hidden somewhere on Chase's person, so even if his family managed to get there, a rescue wouldn't be possible. It was neat, dramatic, and effective, precisely Templeton's style.

Chase sighed, and crossed his arms, fixing his eyes on the square of sky he could see through the window. It was beautiful, he thought suddenly, wistfully. Beautiful, and he'd never fulfill his dream of flying through it, up to the velvet darkness of space. Another thing Templeton had stolen from him.

Shaking his head, Chase shifted his musings to a more productive track. What to do next? Assuming the bomb was real- he had to consider it could be a blind- Chase needed to find it. Templeton would certainly have a tamper-safe mechanism on it, and Chase's gut told him that it was only so long before his family arrived. He didn't really have anything to base that on, they hadn't been able to, except at the hotel, where Templeton had let them. There was no reason they should find him there, then. But something told him they would, and he had to be ready when they did.

Nodding jerkily to himself, Chase decided on his course of action, and systematically stripped anything that wasn't the thin, form-fitting, one-piece suit he wore. Off came pouches, his communicator, the by-pass, a micro survival kit, earpiece, weapons, distractions, and the clocking device attached to the back of his suit. Anything and everything that could house a bomb of the sort he was looking for. With certain, shaking hands, Chase emptied the pouches, before laying everything flat, and leaning over to listen. He didn't have super hearing anymore, but now that he knew what he was looking for, it should be easier to find. He closed his eyes, and concentrated.

He hated this plan. It really went without saying. If either of his siblings were in his place, he would chew them out for even considering an idea like this. It seemed so wrong to embrace death when there was the barest chance at life, and yet he was a dead man walking. This way, he might be able to save lives, even as he lost his own.

The ticking becoming more obvious, Chase opened his eyes, and found himself staring at his cloaking pack. Bingo. Grimly, he pulled it open, dismissing the usual components within, and instead focusing on what shouldn't be there. He frowned, noting all the components, and how they connected. This bomb had no reason for ticking. There was a clock in it, sure, but it wasn't a time bomb. It had what looked like a receptor, which meant it could be triggered from afar.

A cold feeling settled in the pit of Chase's stomach. The ticking had been a distraction, a diversion, so Templeton had wanted him occupied. Out of the way. Wasting time. He had what he wanted, Chase had sent him the file. Clearly, he was waiting for a better time, so...

This was a trap, and Chase's gut was right.

Hurrying to the window, Chase looks out to the street below, frantically searching with his eyes. Calm panic pulsed through his veins, instincts screaming, reason certain and immovable. Three figures advanced on the building, very familiar figures.

In an instant that lasts forever, Chase meets Bree's eyes. They widen as they stare up at him, and hope lights in them. Hope that it's not too late, and that life can continue. Chase smiles sadly, realizing she probably can't see it clearly. He reaches behind him, grasping the bomb. He whispers that he's sorry. Then he shifts his eyes to the bright, glorious sky, and pulls out the receptor.

There's a single moment of sound and light, fury and flames.

Then, there's nothing, and smoke drifts up to kiss the clouds.


	17. Chapter 15- Epilogue

A/N: Hey, everyone! Hope everyone's doing well. :)

This was a hard chapter to write. It was hard to really try to explore Bree's mind after all that happened, to make it as realistic as I could. It was also hard to focus, because my life has been crazy busy, and this week, long and hard. It was also hard to find the right emotions, until I eventually went to listen to Adrian von Ziegler's amazing music. All the melancholy energy just cheered me right up, and got me writing.

...Man, we writers are odd. XD

I would definitely recommend alllll his music, though. He's on Spotify and YouTube, and I love to listen to him on YouTube because people are always writing poems in the comments. It's great.

Huge thank yous to everyone who has ever reviewed this story! I'm fueled by all of you. :) Special thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter, and all your wonderful thoughts and good wishes:

 **bradburythequeen** : Thanks! I'm honored that you put time and energy following this story, and I appreciated every bit of it. :) I did have fun at Homecoming, and it went really well, thanks. And I'm glad for the reminder that my readers are far more patient with me than I am with myself. Thanks.

 **Em** : Thanks so much for reviewing! And thank you for believing in me, and coming on this emotional rollercoaster with me. I view this story with satisfaction, and a little bit of pride, because I didn't leave it hanging. I actually finished it. That gives me hope for my longer projects of my original work. Maybe one day I'll actually finish a novel or two. That would be the day! Anyway, thanks so much. :)

 **Pink-Libra-Girl** : Thanks for sticking with me this whole time! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it, and it's been worth following. I've appreciated every review, and they really do serve as fuel. People like you help keep me excited about my fics, so thank you so much. :)

I think we all know the premis, rating, and warnings well enough by now, huh? So **be the reason someone smiles today** , and without further ado, I present the end of Thinking.

* * *

Bree woke slowly, not quite sure where she was, or what was happening. She wondered absently if it was a school day, and if Adam was up yet. A frankly inexplicable feeling told her he probably wasn't. Not after... Well, not after whatever it was that she couldn't really remember. Chase would be up, certainly, if she was awake. He was easily the earliest riser of the house, probably would already have been up for hours. Suddenly, Bree really wanted to go up and talk to him, have one of their rare, lazily comfortable mornings while they waited for the rest of the house to stir. With that thought, Bree pushed open the door of her capsule- and froze.

In that moment, she remembered. She remembered everything. She stumbled, tried to catch herself on her capsule, missed, and spilled dizzily onto the floor with a thud. Because her world was wrong, so wrong, and could never be righted. Because they had lost, lost when they had come so close to winning. Because they had failed where it had mattered most.

Because her little brother, the genius, the perceptive, one of the best and kindest people she had ever known, was _dead_.

Pain ripped through her, stabbing through her chest, in her lungs, making every breath a sob. The sadness streamed from her eyes, pooling on the hands clenched in her lap. She didn't bother to wipe them away.

Adam found her some time later, she had no idea how much, just that the tears had run down the sides of her hands to collect on her knees.

"Oh, B," he murmured, moving stiffly down to his knees beside her. Bree was shocked coldly out of her grief. "Don't," she said thickly through her tears. "Your leg-"

"Can handle it," Adam said stubbornly. "It doesn't matter." _Not when you need me._

The unspoken words of loyalty broke Bree's resolve, and she began to sob again. "He's- really gone, i-isn't he?"

Tears dripped sluggishly down Adam's face, then jerked to the floor by his nod. "Yeah."

" _Why?_ " The word was a desperate gasp.

"I..." Adam swallowed down a sob. "I don't know, B."

Bree nodded, hugging herself. She knew why. Chase was dead because she had waited. Because she'd been too slow, again. Because she was a terrible hero, and a worse sister. Chase was dead because of her mistakes. She was sure Adam knew too, was just sparing her feelings until he could get properly angry with her. Adam was busy blaming himself- his brother had been right next to him, and Adam, like the fool he was so of fond of playing, had let him be taken, again, how could he?- and knew nothing of his sister's own guilt swallowing her.

"I- wish he wasn't," Adam hazarded, after several moments, putting his arm around his quaking sister. Almost hesitantly, she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"Me too," she whispered fervently. "Me too."

* * *

The funeral was the next day, and Bree hated it. She hated the little black dress she wore, the pearls around her neck, and red rose clutched tightly in one hand. If it were natural, her hand would be a bloody mess at the moment. But the flower had been mutated, morphed into an unnatural, unrealistic thing, a rose with no thorns. It seemed a cruel metaphor to carry to a funeral, but Bree carried it nonetheless. Strange as it was, messy as it had been, the love the rose represented was real.

She just hoped Chase had realized that before he died.

The ceremony was a blur, entirely unclear except for the closed coffin, and the tears that flooded her eyes, and those of her whole family. She only came to herself once they had moved from the funeral home to the cemetery, as they were about to put her brother in the ground. She started forward, unable to bear the thought of Chase underground, cold and alone. But an icy fist squeezed her heart, and she realized it didn't matter. Chase was already long gone. Regardless, against all that she knew, this still felt like she was leaving him, failing him yet again. Swallowing a sob, she dropped the rose on top of his coffin, and turned violently away, so as not to see them cover her brother with earth. Adam and Leo each put an arm around her, and led her away, followed by a shell-shocked Donald, supported by a white-lipped Tasha.

They were all hurting, grieving. None of them would ever get over this.

It felt like the end, but it didn't end there.

* * *

It was another three days before Bree finally worked up the courage. And yet, she was aware of its presence, every second, sitting innocently on the table in front of the TV. She hadn't been able to face hers. She wasn't sure about the others.

Chase had planned for his death. The thought disgusted her, saddened her, and made her want to break into hysterical laughter all at the same time. Her brother had only been in his mid-teens, he shouldn't have had to plan for his death. Yet, he had been a hero, trained to prepare for everything. And he was Chase. Of course he would have been prepared, even for something as inconvenient as his own death. That was the thought that made her smile sadly, choking down the laugh. She was afraid that if she lost control of her emotions, she would never find it again.

Her little brother had left messages for everyone. Bree didn't know what form everyone else's had taken, but hers was a small bundle of handwritten notes, and flash drive. And, because her brother had been brilliant like that, her next birthday present, neatly wrapped, which she would open then, and not before.

Still, she suspected that her brother's foresight had a lot to do with Adam's new, invincible phone (Adam had typically gone through at least two a month), and slightly more serious bearing, and Leo's new toolset, and the increased time he was spending inventing.

When Chase and Leo had first met, a mutual love of inventing had been a point of contention. Chase's perfect afternoon had consisted of inventing with Mr. Davenport in the lab, and Leo had wanted to do the exact same thing. They played an invisible, unacknowledged tug-of-war, involving, but not culminating in the disastrous Call incident. After a while, though, and Leo realized exactly what that time meant to Chase, he backed off, did less work with Mr. Davenport. It seemed that Chase had encouraged Leo to return to his previous work, to do the thing Chase had once feared Leo doing: Take his place.

Bree was the last one to see what message Chase had left her. She had been putting it off. Somehow, even though her brother was already buried, it seemed like the final nail in his coffin. She had been dragged, kicking and screaming, into a reality where her younger brother was dead. Bree didn't want to have to acknowledge it any more than she had to.

And yet she longed to know what words he had left for her. She just wanted to talk to him, ached to have a simple conversation. His last message was the next best thing, but it would also be the last thing. After it, he would never speak to her again. And yes, in her more foolish, petty moments, she may have idly wished that he and her other dorky brothers would just not acknowledge their relationship in front of people, but this, now that he was gone and she couldn't even talk to him, all she wanted was to have him back.

With a heavy feeling in her chest, and a set, determined face, Bree picked up the flash drive, and made sure she was alone. She plugged in into the halo-projector lying innocently on the table. Someone else had clearly also just played their message recently as well. Bree closed her eyes, held her breath, existing for a moment in the time before the time to follow, where she would never again hear her brother speak, and then pressed play. Opening her eyes, she saw her younger brother. He was sitting comfortably, almost sprawled, at his work desk. The surface was covered with bits and pieces of half-finished projects, pages of notes, and technical drawings, all with doodles in the margins. Chase wasn't dressed in his mission suit, nor did the cares of being Mission Leader sit heavily on his features. He looked younger, messier, and more carefree than Bree had seen him look in a long time.

Chase's hologram grinned a boyish grin that made Bree's breath catch, and she blinked back tears. He looked so happy. "Hi, Bree," Chase began easily, leaning back in his chair. "If you're watching this, then something terrible has happened, yada yada ya." He shook his head. "I have no idea why that's supposed to be included in these. Presumably, if you're watching this, you've already figured that out."

Chase's expression softened, and he leaned forward towards the camera. Bree could see the reflections in his eyes. "And in that case, I should really just be asking how you're holding up, and telling you that it's okay. I've known it's coming, somehow. That's why I made all these. I didn't want to just die, and not leave you guys anything." Bree gave a short sobbing laugh. The way Chase said it, it sounded like Christmas had come, and he hadn't gotten them presents. He sounded affronted at the very thought.

"But before all that, I just want to say this." He gazed seriously at the camera, enunciating every word. "It was not your fault. Did you hear me, Bree? It. Was not. Your fault. I know you're going to blame yourself. I know that you're going to sit and brood, going over every moment, trying to think of the defining moment where you chose the wrong path, and lost the last opportunity to save me."

Bree colored; that was exactly what she'd been doing. How did he know her so well? See right through her like that?

Chase smiled softly. "Just let it go, Bree. Okay? For me, just let it go. Regrets you eat away at you until there's nothing left. Take it from someone who literally can't forget," he said, simply, with only a hint of bitterness in the words. "You need to forgive yourself, and move on."He sighed, and looked away from the camera, running a hand through already mussed hair.

His eyes met the camera again after a beat, slightly sad. "And... I'm sorry. For leaving you, and for making you go through it all. I promise, I had a good reason. I'm a calculated risk taker, you know that. I calculated the risk, and found it to be acceptable. I'm not afraid to die," he said, calmly. "I'm just sorry to leave."

For several seconds, Chase just stared down at the jumble that covered his desk. Then he looked up again, and Bree hastily blinked away tears, so as not to miss anything.

"One last thing," Chase said, and Bree's heart clenched painfully, because that meant he was almost done, and she wanted it to go on forever."Well," he amended, as if responding to her wishes. "Two more things, I guess. First, I just wanted to tell you that you don't have to do it all. You don't have to care so much about what people think, because it doesn't really matter. You don't have to lean on it all, because you're amazing just by being you. You got that?" Chase asked, gravely, "because it's important. You have to love yourself, you have to like yourself. Try." Another soft smile, and another choked sob from Bree.

"Secondly," Chase went on, "I'm leaving you these." He held up the bundle of notes, that now lay beside Bree. "I don't want you to lose me entirely. I've written little things down, one every day, for a year. So, somewhere between three-eighty and four hundred." He shrugged, smiling slightly sheepishly. "And yeah, I know something's wrong with that math. Some days, I guess, I wrote two. But that's okay."

It was more than okay, Bree thought, fiercely dashing the tears off her cheeks. It was amazing, and thoughtful, and so like her little brother, it was like a breath of fresh air, and a twist of the dagger in her chest all at once.

"You can read them whenever you need them, and I hope they help. There are digital versions stored on here, too, but I thought it would be nice to have something to hold, and carry with you. Sorry about the handwriting, as usual," he said, cracking another small smile. Bree laughed through her tears. For such a brilliant, precise person, she'd always thought his terrible handwriting was hilarious.

"I'll overlook it, just this once," she whispered, the words cracking against the lump in her throat. She only wished he could hear her.

Chase absently shifted, moving into a cross-legged position in his chair. It was one of his "thinking" poses. Evidently, he was trying to think of how to say goodbye.

"Actually," he said abruptly, "Just one more thing. You'll take care of everyone, won't you? Since I'm not there to? And you'll lead missions, if need be, and do your best to keep everyone safe? And let them help you, too, because I know you won't want to ask for it. Just do that, and I think you'll all be fine." He smiled, and waved a little, spontaneous wave.

How Bree missed the little boy that grin and wave reminded her of so forcefully! If only they'd never grown up, and the world had stayed small, and safe, and fun. If only it had never changed.

"I love you," Chase said, simply. "Take care."

And the hologram ended, leaving Bree sitting on the floor, tears running down her cheeks, and sobs wracking her frame. Bree was feeling so many, frantic emotions, she wasn't sure what to feel first, or how. So she just cried, cried for all of them, for Chase, and her, and the rest of her family. She cried until she had no tears left.

Then, once the fog has lifted, leaving her aware of the burning salt tracks the littered her face, of the ache that pounded in her head, and of a new feeling, a sad, spent acceptance. Bree unplugged the flash drive, gathered up the notes, and wrapped gift with infinite care, and went off to follow Chase's advice. She went to find Adam, to talk to him. She needed support. He needed support.

Because Chase was right. If they didn't learn to lean on each other, they would all fall. She needed to tell Adam, tell everyone what message Chase had left for her.

They weren't fine. They wouldn't be for a long time, and they wouldn't ever be the same. But that was okay, they would learn to come together.

And they would never, ever forget him.

/fin/

* * *

A/N: I know this probably wasn't what some were expecting. I probably shocked at least one person, who expected it all to be fixed just in time, and Chase survive. But that's not what happened, even though it had been my original plan. As I got closer to the end, though, I just didn't like it. If this had been an episode of Lab Rats, of course Chase would have survived. But it's not. Fanfiction brings shows to life, a little closer to reality. The reality is sometimes, heroes die, people give up, and would do anything to protect those they love. So, I'm sorry if anyone was disappointed, but that's how it played out. I thought I'd give a little explanation of why. :)

Still, though, this is the end, and then it isn't. I had planned, when Chase survived, to have a sequal to this story. I don't think I will, anymore, not a real one, but I will post a story for deleted scenes, bits and pieces, anything in this universe that didn't make it here. It'll be called Overthinking, and you can look for it in December, once NaNo is over.

I think that's all. Thanks again, everyone, for sticking with this, and I'll see you all on the other side of NaNo. Best wishes!


End file.
